<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Истоков общих тени by Lonely_Lizard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309453">Истоков общих тени</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lizard/pseuds/Lonely_Lizard'>Lonely_Lizard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lizard/pseuds/Lonely_Lizard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Густая чернота теней знакома Гарри с малых лет. Он знает, что они плетут души, и это — самая сложная задача. Тот, кто посмел исколоть собственную в попытках избежать неизбежного, — безумный глупец. Гарри не повезло испытать на себе его разрушительное влияние. Но тени провели мальчика в жизнь, научившую не искать однозначных ответов. Действительно ли именно этот маг ответсвенен за все то, что натворил? Гарри выяснит, что же на самом деле произошло в прошлом.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Детские руки медленно рассекали пространство, принося телу болезненные ощущения. Чувствовать жесткость кровати в крошечном пространстве чулана было неприятно, но попытки встать были еще более неприятными, поэтому мальчик лежал, с удивлением и интересом смотря на движения своих кистей в темноте, и не издавал ни звука.</p>
<p>До этого молча старался он вынести и сегодняшнее неожиданно жестокое наказание от дяди, но удерживать крики и стоны никак не выходило. Слишком тяжелые удары. Слишком хрупкое тело. Как же больно! За что так неистово? Почему с такой силой? Но ни одному из восклицаний мальчик не позволял вырваться, боясь разозлить дядю. Возможно ли еще сильнее? В свои пять лет малыш впервые встретился с такой злобой, слепой и неразумной.</p>
<p>С малых лет мальчика хотели приучить к помощи по хозяйству, чтобы хоть какая-то польза была от нахождения в кормившем его доме. Так сказали на ужине, после чего он, стоя на стуле над раковиной и пытаясь очистить тарелку от жира неумелыми детскими руками, слушал грязные и обидные слова тети в свою сторону и в сторону своей "зазнавшейся мамаши-лентяйки, которая сама ничего не умела". Горечь огнем опаляла его сердце и слезы набегали на глаза, когда дядя поддакивал на все выпады и кивал головой, а кузен улыбался и иногда тихо хихикал, получая удовольствие от того, что неприязнь матери направлена не на него самого. </p>
<p>Когда тарелка вновь выпала из дрожащих рук, со звоном встречаясь с оставшейся в раковине посудой, мальчик приготовился к очередному удару полотенцем по спине. Так обычно делала тетя, называя подобное частью обучения. </p>
<p>От обиды и подступающих слез он едва заметил непривычную дрожь во всем теле, словно вызванную отчаянием. Все неприятные чувства к родственникам растворились от этого необычного ощущения, в котором мальчик попытался бы разобраться точнее, если бы не громкий визг тети и звон разбивающейся посуды в резко открывшихся ящиках кухонного шкафа. </p>
<p>Дрожь и воспоминания о ней позабылись в ту секунду, когда он повернулся на стуле, в ужасе уставившись на тетю. Грозно шипящие змеи в ее руках. Змеи вместо полотенца прямо в ее руках! Извиваясь в стремлении вырваться, они словно обращались к мальчику и если бы не создавшаяся суматоха вокруг, он уверен, что сумел бы понять их шипящий говор. Но визг тети и крик дяди, грозно поднявшегося из-за стола, заглушали даже его мысли. </p>
<p>Сильная ладонь схватилась за волосы мальчика и повалила того со стула на пол, где теперь клубились змеи, пытаясь наброситься на в ужасе выбросившую их тетю. Она вцепилась в предплечье мужа, заносившего руку для удара, и прогаркала надорвавшимся голосом что-то о "скользких гадах". Столько мата от взрослых мальчик услышал впервые. Но понять все оказалось непосильной задачей. Ребенок попросту потерялся в случившемся и ошалело наблюдал за змеями, словно ожидавшими его приказа накинуться на родственников. Уследить за всем не было никакой возможности для растерянного детского сознания. </p>
<p>Миг — и все та же ладонь, схватившая за волосы, вышвырнула его на ковер гостиной, захлопывая кухонную дверь. Еще миг — мальчик успевает увидеть красное от злобы лицо, безумные от ненависти и страха глаза, прежде чем закричать от первого удара. Ногой в живот. Жуткий жар опаляет тело. Снова хватка за волосы. Голову об пол, еще раз и еще. Ковер не спасает от боли. Почти ничего не видно. Ничего не понятно. Пустота, крики и боль. Следующий миг — надломленный голос тети прямо у его уха, а женские руки сдавливают плечи:</p>
<p>— Ты убьешь его! — повторяет много раз вперемешку с бранью, выкидывая мальчика на кровать в чулане и моментально запирая дверь. </p>
<p>Как у нее получилось оттащить его от мужа? Дядя еще долго орал, колотил стены. Слышался рев кузена. Причитания тети. Что там со змеями? Мысли путались, метаясь в ослабевшем от ощущений сознании. Неприязнь, обида, жалость к себе и жгучая боль. А потом вдруг — легкая дрожь, и сразу — свободное дыхание: он даже не замечал, с каким трудом тело насыщалось кислородом до этого из-за давящего, острого чувства в голове и груди. Боль все еще ощущалась, хоть и была каким-то образом большей частью подавлена. Ненаступившая истерика сменилась тихим плачем, и в конце концов — безразличным опустошением. </p>
<p>В кромешной тьме мальчик аккуратно потянулся к лицу — вытереть слезы — и увидел. Что можно было разглядеть в темноте чулана? Но тем не менее они были там, прекрасно различимые даже в отсутствии света. Кружились вокруг рук лентами, обвивали запястья в едва заметном касании, струились вверх-вниз по предплечьям, вихрились рядом с пальцами. "Змеи?" — первая мысль пронеслась в голове с оттенком страха, но тут же испарилась. Нет. Темно-фиолетовые, иссиня-черные, серебро-черные и абсолютно, невероятно и немыслимо черные — чернее тьмы вокруг — конечно же, они не являлись змеями. Они, очевидно, не являлись и всеми известными ребенку формами жизни. Но с другой стороны — как много маленький мальчик мог узнать о мире?</p>
<p>Он знал что его имя  — Гарри, но ему было сложно идентифицировать себя с ним даже в мыслях, потому что к нему редко обращались по имени. Что нужно быть тихим и послушным, чтобы хорошо кормили и не ругали. Знал он также что его мать и отец — отчего-то ужасные люди, погибшие в автокатастрофе, и единственное, что осталось у него от них — имя Гарри, непривычное и немного чужое. Что ему очень нравится вкус мороженого, которое тетя позволяет попробовать после наевшегося кузена, но бывает это крайне редко. Что звезды завораживают своим прекрасным сиянием, но заметно оно лишь ночью. Что утонуть — страшно. Что кошки грациозны и хитры, а птицы стремительны и свободны. Что он обязательно выяснит, чем являются эти восхитительные и приятные всполохи-змеи, вьющиеся рядом. Что...</p>
<p>Погружаясь все дальше в своих мыслях, он наблюдал за спокойным кружением вокруг рук. Убаюкивающий танец заглушал боль. Скоро мальчик уже не чувствовал ни движений собственных кистей, ни опускания грудной клетки, ни трепета ресниц, ни ритма сердца. Ничего, кроме внутренней, уже знакомой дрожи и легких касаний, уносящих его в абсолютную тьму.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>           *    *    *</p>
<p>Тьма приняла его спокойно и приветливо. Было сложно определить, в какой момент — сразу или же время спустя — сформировалась она в нечто новое. Гарри вдруг обнаружил себя в бесконечном течении уже знакомых вихрей, окутывающих пространство вокруг и его тело по плечи, при этом совсем не стесняя движений. Они, как и прежде, черные в темноте, были различимы и без источников света. Но подняв взгляд, мальчик с удивлением заметил сияющую россыпь над окутавшей его тьмой. Будто стоял среди так любимых им звёзд в чёрном потоке вод, к удивлению, совсем не боясь утонуть. Среди целого поля, сада ярких звезд и галактик над головой. А вокруг них, повсюду — всполохи, но не такие темные, как те, что несли Гарри в своем течении, а словно освещенные, наделенные особым оттенком.  </p>
<p>От восхищенного созерцания его отвлекли возникшие вдруг голоса. Течение ли вихрей принесло до странности легкое тело мальчика, едва ощутимое им самим, к этим голосам, или они лишь оставались незамеченными для него, увлеченно разглядывающего "небо", сложно сказать. В какой-то момент они просто появились. Ветры далекого, но неизбежного торнадо. Волны надвигающегося цунами. Негромкие и, должно быть, устрашающие в других условиях голоса, сейчас, казалось Гарри, созданы для места, в котором он невольно оказался. Почему мальчик решил, что неразборчивые звуки — именно голоса?</p>
<p>Уверенность в этом он отчего-то почувствовал еще до того, как взгляд наткнулся на силуэты двух фигур в отдалении. Совершенно не замечая Гарри, вели они свой разговор. Будто сошедшие образы из книг: один — трехголовый и многорукий, но в остальном вполне человеческий, а другой — очень высокий на своих животных ногах, он поражал строением массивной мускулатуры. Они вызывали желание разглядеть каждую деталь, что было несколько проблематично в таком месте. Единственное, что выделялось даже на расстоянии среди чёрных одежд и волос, терявшихся в словно тянувшихся к фигурам всполохах, — белая, почти сияющая во тьме, кожа существ. </p>
<p>Они находились в том же потоке вихрей, что и Гарри, ведь все вокруг и было лишь их бесконечным потоком, а потому выделяющиеся плечи и голову мальчика было легко обнаружить. Но каким-то образом ему удавалось не привлечь внимание. Видимо, предмет разговора полностью занимал существ. Особенно того, что был выше. Настолько, что ему приходилось сгибать в коленях слишком длинные ноги, чтобы смотреть в глаза трехголовому собеседнику. Он резко размахивал огромными руками: только кисти и когти хищника отчётливо выделялись контрастной кожей во мраке его рукавов, отчего казалось, что эти ладони способны с лёгкостью раздавить все головы спокойно стоящего рядом существа. Возрастающий звук его голоса походил больше на рев свирепого зверя, чем на речь, и разобрать слова в этом громыхающем говоре было невозможно. </p>
<p>В какой-то момент, видимо, раздраженный тихими ответами собеседника и отрицательными покачиваниями головой, он вдруг затих сам и остановился. Мальчик с беспокойством наблюдал за существом несколько мгновений. </p>
<p>Яростное рычание раздалось громко и неожиданно. От него Гарри вздрогнул всем телом и окружающие его всполохи немного ускорили свое движение вокруг. Но он не заметил этого, наблюдая за взметнувшимися в воздух когтистыми ладонями. Они точно сомкнуться на одной из голов многорукого! До этого безмолвный мальчик не сдержал испуганного всхлипа. Но в тот же миг ладони опустились на плечи даже не шевельнувшейся фигуры, а рев сменился приглушенной, но настойчивой речью. Уверенный, что остался неуслышанным благодаря этому реву, Гарри продолжал настороженно наблюдать за происходящим. </p>
<p>Но он ошибся. Одна из голов — та, что была ближе всех к мальчику — повернулась в его сторону, пока опасное существо рядом в чем-то убеждало ту, что была в центре. Тёмные глаза, так выделяющиеся на бледной коже, удивлённо уставились в его, быстро наполнявшиеся настоящим ужасом. </p>
<p>Как только Гарри оказался среди вихрей и неба звёздных искр, он отстранённо наблюдал за происходящим, словно находясь во сне. Однако, стоило встретиться взглядами с, видимо, столь же поражённым существом, как на место отстраненности пришли страх и оцепенение. Уверенная фигура теперь казалась опаснее рычащей рядом. Гарри невольно вспомнились любимые дядей передачи про животных: мальчик умел быть бесшумным и незаметным, когда очень хотел их послушать. Спокойствие заметившего его существа — это выжидательность хищника, готового накинуться на жертву в любую секунду. </p>
<p>Подобно тому, как мыши порой цепенеют перед змеей, мальчик не был способен пошевелиться, когда две оставшиеся головы существа обратились в его сторону. Гарри поразило свечение глаз центральной. Именно свечение: такой нечеловечески яркий зелёный блеск невозможно назвать по-другому. Да, тёмные глаза двух других голов вызывали неконтролируемый страх и непонятную тоску. Однако именно от зелёного свечения он отчётливо ощутил, как в теле разливается холод, леденя кровь, и его бросает в новую дрожь. Теперь Гарри уже чувствовал ускорившийся танец вихрей. Смерть. </p>
<p>Мышь не осознает конечность собственного существования, но, должно быть, в змеиной хватке её мышиное сознание близко к этому как никогда. Мальчик сопоставлял себя с той же мышью. Мысли о скорой смерти — то, что следует неизбежно, когда оказываешься под влиянием такого свечения. Подобную зелень Гарри видел в своих кошмарах. Эта зелень ворвалась в его сознание сейчас.  </p>
<p>Неразборчивый настойчивый говор собеседника трехголового стих. Повернувшись в направлении мальчика, чтобы понять, что же так отвлекло и поразило стоящего рядом, он, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Гарри перевёл взгляд от пугающих глаз многорукого, чтобы увидеть на новом лице столь же ошеломленные и опасно сверкающие. Среди неясных на расстоянии черт внимание привлекали длинные клыки в мощной челюсти: существо, заметив мальчика, смолкло на середине фразы, но удивление лишь немного затронуло его пасть, сохранив хищный оскал. В сравнении с грозной громадой его силуэта фигура с тремя головами казалась намного человечней.</p>
<p>Безмолвное наблюдение продлилось несколько мгновений. Эта немая сцена, должно быть, могла оказаться для кого-то довольно забавной, но Гарри едва сдерживал усиливающуюся дрожь и слезы. Тётя часто говорила, что если мальчик будет плохо себя вести, то его заберут и съедят страшные чудовища. В его мыслях не было чёткого представления о том, как именно чудовища должны выглядеть, но он даже не ожидал, что увидит нечто подобное. И теперь, смотря одному из них прямо в глаза и вспоминая все пугающие истории тети, Гарри думал только о том, что очень не хочет быть съеденным. </p>
<p>Его размышления и молчаливые мольбы были прерваны неожиданным образом. Пока он думал о чудовищах, стоящее перед ним вдруг улыбнулось. Этот оскал был не менее пугающим, чем предыдущий, но существо, очевидно, отчего-то развеселислось. Все так же улыбаясь, оно бросило многорукому несколько фраз. Реакцию на них Гарри было сложно увидеть: на фоне сияния глаз остальные черты лица расплывались в нечеткое белое пятно. Но, видимо, она и не интересовала скалящееся существо. Всё время оно неотрывно наблюдало за мальчиком. А закончив говорить, резко направилось к нему. Мгновение спустя многорукое двинулось следом. </p>
<p>Каждый их шаг давал Гарри возможность точнее рассмотреть облик чудовищ. С восхищением он отмечал их плавные движения во мраке вихрей, словно существа прекрасно умели обращаться с непонятной ему, но однозначно грозной стихией. Если бы не он был тем, к кому сейчас так уверенно приближались, возможно, Гарри залюбовался бы удивительной гармоничностью сочетания светлой кожи с тёмными всполохами, к ней льнущими. Но острые черты лица с клыками и резкие движения мощных ног-лап, покрытых тёмной шерстью, ужасали, а неспешная поступь соседней фигуры устрашала. Хищнику незачем торопиться, когда жертва задыхается в крепкой хватке. Так мальчик чувствовал себя среди движения чёрных вихрей, кружащих вокруг. </p>
<p>Спокойная фигура все больше походила на женскую. Это ли несколько успокоило Гарри или же то, как одна из её изящных рук — а их было ровно шесть — легла на огромное плечо, разгоняя всполохи, почти всюду покрывающие тела и одежды существ, заставляя клыкастого замедлить движение. Мальчику не верилось, что кто-то с таким приятным лицом способен поедать детей, даже самых отвратительных и непослушных. Именно лицом — не лицами — потому что две крайние головы существа казались блеклыми копиями центральной. В зелени её глаз таилась живость мысли, а отсутствие сейчас ярких эмоций не походило на бездушную маску других голов, темные глаза которых, даже затронутые удивлением, были пустыми. Мёртвые глаза. </p>
<p>Если бы Гарри умел исчезать и появляться в другом месте, он бы сделал это не раздумывая, когда огромные лапы чудовища, чуть ниже колен скрытые потоком вихрей, остановились перед ним. Даже если бы этим местом был так пугающий родственников ад, или максимально возможная глубина с самыми отвратительными плавающими созданиями, или — о боже — спальня дяди и тёти. Куда угодно, лишь бы быть дальше от склонившегося к нему существа и широких ладоней с когтями, теперь покоящихся на коленях, столь близко от Гарри, что он мог рассмотреть рисунок вен через тонкую кожу кистей. </p>
<p>Смотреть ли на когти, что тебя разорвут, или на клыки, что будут вгрызаться в твою плоть. Не все ли равно? Мальчик поднял взгляд к лицу существа. Казалось, он уже привык к чувству напряжённости и ужаса от этой встречи, но вновь содрогнулся, только сейчас заметив массивные ветвистые рога. Вихри взметнулись вверх, не прекращая хаотичного движения. Они совершенно не мешали Гарри смотреть на рога, прекрасней которых мальчик не видел ни у горных козлов, ни у быков, ни у оленей, ни у каких-либо других животных. И он не сомневался, что эти винтовые изгибы и роскошные спиралевидные наросты с лёгкостью вспарывают внутренности, терзая жертву в агонии до самой смерти. А смерть здесь — в зелёном сиянии двух пар глаз неотрывно наблюдавших за ним существ. </p>
<p>Мысль об этом снова содрогает тело и танец вихрей теперь больше походит на гонку. Больно смотреть. Только мерцающая зелень. И голова кружится. </p>
<p>— А ты нравишься теням, — раздаётся довольное громыхание голоса вдруг. Оказывается, понимать речь этой клыкастой громады совсем не сложно. Затем — резкий поворот рогатой головы к подошедшей многорукой фигуре. — Давно в Истоке не было новых лиц. Не в обиду двум твоим, но сотни лет их не молодят. </p>
<p>Упомянутые лица на это не отреагировали. Вместе с третьим они не сводили взгляда с мальчика. Почему-то Гарри казалось, что речь идёт о тех, что с тёмными глазами парили рядом с центральной головой и действительно выглядели старше в сравнении с её мягкими чертами. Парили — потому что мальчик наконец обратил внимание на отсутствие у двух голов шей, на месте которых не было ничего, кроме сгустков темных вихрей. Их ли рогатое существо зовёт тенями? Они не только оплетали фигуру и кружились вокруг, но и формировали какое-то странное подобие нескольких пар крыльев, мирно сложенных за её спиной. Вначале Гарри принял их за продолжение одеяния, от того, как свободно тени тянулись к существам. </p>
<p>Всполохи скользили даже в чёрных волосах девушки — именно так хотелось называть без сомнений опасное, но такое прекрасное существо, отчего-то нежно улыбающееся Гарри. И никаких клыков. Зачем хищник улыбается жертве? </p>
<p>В улыбках этих вроде бы смертоносных существ было нечто такое, чего мальчик никогда не получал за свою короткую жизнь. Бушевание ужаса и страха прекратилось, а вместе с этим успокоили свое движение и вихри: больше ничего не мешало вглядываться в приятное лицо. Девушка улыбалась очень печально и так тепло, что если она и собирается съесть мальчика, Гарри теперь пошёл бы даже на смерть... </p>
<p>— Но почему так рано? Слишком рано, — произнесла она в недоумении. Гарри уже и забыл, что громадное существо заговорило первым, ожидая ответа. Оно начало посмеиваться, выпуская воздух из носа. Этот странный, неожиданный звук заставил мальчика перевести взгляд на него и несколько напрячься. </p>
<p>— Прекрати, ты пугаешь ребёнка, — раздражённое шипение и лёгкое движение одной из рук. Подзатыльник. Мальчик даже подумал, что мог бы и засмеяться, так это было странно похоже на обычный подзатыльник от его тёти. Видимо, Гарри вполне обоснованно решил, что спокойствие трехголовой не менее опасно резких движений её собеседника. По крайней мере, так просто наградить такого грозного хищника подзатыльником и не получить в ответ сломанные ребра или раздробленный череп — три черепа — мог позволить себе лишь столь же грозный. </p>
<p>— Его пугают несуразные мысли, которые ему зачем-то вдалбливали в голову, — было недовольным рычанием в ответ. Но потом смешок и улыбка. — Только представь, я — страшное чудовище, поедающее плохих детей!</p>
<p>После этого восклицания Гарри округлил глаза в удивлении, наблюдая, как существо — мужчина, раз уж он, видимо, все же не собирается незамедлительно проглотить мальчика — сдерживает громкий смех. После осуждающих взглядов девушки и недовольного покачивания центральной головы, он продолжает:</p>
<p>— Что? Это не я подслушивал, это он думает слишком громко, — жалуется эта громада. Будто это не Гарри пять лет. Мальчик фыркнул и снова сконцентрировал их внимание на себе. Больше не было страшно, но он бы предпочёл, чтобы зелёные огни глаз прекратили столь пристальное изучение и, похоже, чтение его мыслей. — Но и правда рано, — глубокомысленно продолжал мужчина. — Сколько тебе уже? Три? Десять? И почему здесь только его дух? — последний вопрос, адресованный явно не ему, привёл детское сознание в окончательную путаницу. А в его мыслях сейчас и без того беспорядок. То есть, как это — дух? Гарри пораженно застыл, вспоминая, что же вообще произошло в жизни до сегодняшней странной встречи. Опустив голову, он уставился на собственные ладони в тёмном течении вихрей. </p>
<p>— Неужели ты еще не умеешь говорить, дитя? — ласковый вопрос перебил почти заговорившего вновь мужчину и мысли мальчика. </p>
<p>Гарри умел. Но обычно от него не ожидали слов, от него не хотели слышать ни звука, потому он всегда старался быть тихим. Даже будучи малышом, он плакал и вредничал многим меньше своего кузена, словно уже тогда понимал, что на его слезы не отреагируют. Когда Дадли начал лепетать первые слова, со временем складывая их в предложения на радость родителей, Гарри молчал. Ему не к кому было обращать слова "мама", "папа" или "дай", которые первыми сказал кузен. Никто не пытался учить мальчика говорить, как обычно учат малышей их родители, с нежностью и обожанием. Тетя и дядя были счастливы любым успехам сына, молчание Гарри, если и было ими замечено, не являлось предметом их волнений. До какого-то момента. </p>
<p>Дадли с трех лет уже болтал со взрослыми, его кузен же и в четыре года не пробовал произнести ни слова. Это было достаточно необычно, чтобы привлечь внимание Дурслей. У тети вошло в привычку все чаще за ужином, в конце тяжелого дня, обсуждать необычность племянника, подчеркивая его глупость. Она то злорадствовала, вспоминая сестру, породившую такое, то горделиво сравнивала его с сыном, то, к удивлению Гарри, порой довольно мирно просила его сказать хоть что-то, но неизбежно злилась, ведь мальчик игнорировал все ее попытки. И слова. Бесконечный поток лишних, ненужных, обидных слов. </p>
<p>— Тетя, я был бы вам очень благодарен, если бы вы больше не говорили таких вещей обо мне.</p>
<p>Шокированные взгляды уставились на закрывшуюся за мальчиком дверь чулана. Он знал, что за подобное его обязательно накажут, стоит удивлению схлынуть. Но по крайней мере, больше не придётся притворяться немым, когда тётя унижает его неспособность к речи, восхваляя кузена. </p>
<p>— Он действительно думает слишком громко, — девушка прервала его мысли вновь. Даже не поднимая взгляда, Гарри ощущал улыбку в тихом, немного печальном голосе. </p>
<p>Чувство опасности ушло, а когда не боишься за свою жизнь до дрожи и паники, как-то сразу задумываешься о последствиях. Воспоминания о прошлом сменились страхом перед будущим. Мальчику нужно будет проснуться в своём крошечном чулане и забыть этот сон со временем, как и все прочие, несмотря на то, что он координально от них отличается. Детали размоет сознание. А если так, то зачем запоминать острые и опасные черты существ, зачем смотреть на их приятные лица? Он решил просто дождаться пробуждения, игнорируя все вокруг, чтобы потом не было так обидно. Но план Гарри, видимо, никого не устраивал. </p>
<p>— Не прячь глаз, дитя, всем суждено встретить мой взгляд. Немногие так стойко выдерживают на себе его тяжесть. У тебя прекрасно это получалось, поверь мне. Так почему же сейчас ты потупил взор и тоскуешь? — озадаченно произнесла девушка. Гарри заметил движение пары её тонких рук в его сторону, но, что бы она не намеревалась сделать, мгновение спустя они были сложены в замок у её груди. Боится спугнуть неосторожным касанием? </p>
<p>Но мальчик все же почувствовал вес чужой широкой ладони на макушке. Длинные когти осторожно перебирали короткие волосы, касаясь кожи. Вот уж кто не боится его спугнуть. Вероятно потому, что для такого огромного существа это как-то и не солидно. </p>
<p>— На ощупь и правда как дух, — хмыкнул мужчина и Гарри ниже опустил голову, вызвав у того смешок. — Не волнуйся, малыш, разберёмся, — теперь он уже свободнее растрепал волосы мальчика. — Нужно уводить его отсюда. Не лучшее место ты выбрала для разговоров. </p>
<p>—Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не я его выбирала, — устало вздохнула крылатая.</p>
<p>— А сколько раз я твердил тебе, что с ней бесполезно договариваться, — воскликнул мужчина, убирая ладонь с головы мальчика и оборачиваясь в сторону стоящей девушки. Гарри с интересом вскинул голову. Склонившись перед мальчиком, даже на корточках мужчина легко мог смотреть в глаза центральной головы на одном уровне, стоило лишь немного выпрямиться. — Она уже давно безвозвратно слетела с катушек! </p>
<p>— Мы не могли не попробовать все варианты, — твёрдо отвечала тем уверенным тоном, который мальчик уже слышал. Видимо, Гарри был свидетелем именно этого спора. </p>
<p>— Да неужели ни одна из трех твоих голов не понимает, что нельзя доверять этой поехавшей, — почти рычал мужчина. </p>
<p>Боже, среди этих существ встречаются и сумасшедшие. Тётя говорила, что это самые отвратительные люди, они ещё ненормальнее мальчика и его родителей. Такое сравнение Гарри не понимал и не хотел принимать, но истории дяди про психов и маньяков вселили в него некое неприятие и даже страх с ними столкнуться. </p>
<p>— Нужно научить его, как правильно защитить мысли, — уже спокойнее произнёс мужчина, обеспокоенно повернув голову к мальчику, а затем вновь перевёл взгляд на девушку. Её головы нахмурились одновременно. </p>
<p>— Здесь не место разговорам, ты прав, — никак не прокомментировав идею собеседника и удивлённый вид мальчика, она вдруг опустилась перед ним на колени, уменьшая расстояние до зелени глаз. Сияние невольно привлекло внимание Гарри и он больше не опускал взгляда. — Посмотри сюда, пожалуйста, — обратилась к мальчику, как-то печальнее улыбаясь. Пара её рук указала в направлении правой головы, другой рукой она решилась впервые коснуться щеки мальчика, ласково поварачивая его голову.  </p>
<p>— Что ты делаешь? — услышал Гарри раздраженное шипение мужчины, перед тем, как его сознание окутал мрак глаз, кроме которых для него больше ничего не существовало. Он не видел, как тени завихрились вокруг ещё быстрее, чем раньше, чтобы через несколько секунд враз остановиться, оседая на его теле и унося с собой в непроницаемую глубину. Мужчина, опасаясь вмешиваться, бессильно наблюдал за тем, как мальчика неторопливо и аккуратно обнимала тьма, пока, наконец, тени не поглотили его полностью. </p>
<p>— А сейчас, я надеюсь, ты все объяснишь, — медленно проговорил он, стараясь не переходить на рев или рычание. </p>
<p>— Я не могу учить его чему-либо, — прикрывая зелёные глаза, выдохнула девушка. — Мы не можем учить его, — игнорируя рычание, продолжала она, особо выделяя голосом слово "мы". — Его тут вообще не должно было быть. Слишком рано. Я надеялась, что с живыми людьми судьба нас больше не сведёт. Вспомни, как губительно для них наше влияние. Мы приходим в их жизни, отравляем их, они отравляют жизни всем, до кого могут дотянуться влиянием, и все дружно страдают. Так было всегда. Я не хочу разрушить и этого ребенка. Точнее, я очень надеялась на то, что ему посчастливится не встретить меня до самого окончания. Но в нем кровь предков вскипела с удивительной горячностью. Возможно ли, что это все от того случая с Авадой? </p>
<p>— Ох, конечно, куда же мы без вмешательства местной безумной. Везде-то ей нужно было сунуть свой нос, чтоб он у неё отвалился, — злобно выплюнул мужчина. — Но это все ещё не те аргументы, что способны меня убедить. Ты неправа. У тебя три пары глаз, неужели ты не видишь, что его жизнь рушить уже некуда? А с нами он будет, как в естественной среде, — услышанное хмыканье было отнесено к последнему высказыванию, а потому мужчина театрально возмутился. — Он постоянно сравнивал меня то с медведем, то с лосем, а мне уже нас его естественной средой обитания назвать нельзя? </p>
<p>— Прекрати, я не шучу. У мальчика должна быть своя жизнь. Жизнь, слышишь? Со смертью он встретится по окончании. </p>
<p>— Ах, а он, паршивец, уже встретился. Кто только позволил? — начал посмеиваться мужчина. </p>
<p>— Ну хватит паясничать, — раздражённо перебили его речь. </p>
<p>— А я и не. Я серьёзно совершенно. Это похоже у тебя был какой-то свой план на его жизнь ещё с того дня. Или даже раньше. Я уже тогда предлагал как-то повлиять на этих болванов, что зовут себя его родственниками, раз уж мы не успели вмешаться в то безобразие. Но что услышал на эту, замечательную во всех отношениях, идею? — и не давая среагировать, мужчина поспешил загибать свои длинные пальцы с когтями. — Что мы не вправе. Что это дело живых, а не наше. И что мальчику так будет лучше. В частности именно от этой фразы все беды и идут.</p>
<p> — Все беды от того, — отрицательное покачивание центральной головы, — что нам начинает казаться, будто люди столь просты, а мы столь всесильны, что легко получим все, стоит только умело их использовать. </p>
<p>— Я не предлагаю использовать, нет. Я предлагаю обучить. Ты его взаимодействие с тенями видела? Думаешь, он сюда на прогулку вышел? Что-то случилось, что-то нехорошее. Впервые на моей памяти дар пробудился так рано. Ты должна прекрасно понимать и без моих нравоучений, — вновь начинал рычать он, — что там ему будет очень сложно, особенно учитывая, что эти маги, похоже, оставили малыша, как...</p>
<p>— Достаточно, — перебила девушка, понимая, что в противном случае ей придётся долго выслушивать оскорбления в сторону магов. — Забирать мы его все равно не сможем, пока он так мал. Как на это отреагировал бы его дух, судить сложно, это тебе не нахождение в Истоке. А постоянно являться к нему в мир — нагрузка на его силы. </p>
<p>— То есть, ты предлагаешь просто бросить его? — мужчина поднялся на животных лапах, смотря в зелёные глаза, нависая над ними громадой роста. — Вот так? Я готов был понять это, когда ещё не было однозначно, как пойдёт развитие. Но теперь-то все определено. Тени сами привели его к нам, на него указали. А ты выбрасываешь его назад к этим идиотам! </p>
<p>— Я пытаюсь сделать все правильно. Чтобы недавняя ситуация не повторилась, — упрямо поджатые губы, сложенные на груди пары рук и твёрдый взгляд в ответ. </p>
<p>— Мы не имеем к ней никакого отношения! — обречённо взревел он. </p>
<p>— Возможно, — её голос впервые дрогнул, — но Авада... </p>
<p>— Сама и без нашей помощи провернула все это безумие, — вмешался, размахивая руками при каждом слове. — Она чокнутая, абсолютно поехавшая и крайне невыносимая. Здесь нет твоей вины. </p>
<p>— Я не буду обсуждать это снова, — грозно произнесли три головы одновременно, прожигая собеседника гневным взглядом.</p>
<p>Нахмурившись, он показательно скрестил огромные руки на груди и недовольно уставился на мерцание ввысь. Если в спор вдруг вступали ещё два её голоса, стоило смолкнуть и ждать, когда девушка успокоит сознание. Ссоры с тремя выведенными из себя головами очень хотелось бы избежать. После последней мужчина испытывает трудности с призывом хвоста дракона и боль в спине. Она на это лишь победно улыбается. Вдруг что случится, а хвоста нет? Мысль об этом заставила нахмуриться сильнее, но молчание он так и не нарушил. Тишину прерывал лишь тихий звук движения теней. </p>
<p>— Тебе сложно это принять, потому что ты и сам когда-то был человеком, — вскоре начала она тихо. — И жил обычную жизнь. </p>
<p>— Да, — мужчина решительно перевел взгляд к зелёным глазам, — в полном неведении. Помогло ли оно каким-либо образом? Сомневаюсь. Хорошо, — вскинул он ладони, видя, что девушка собирается возразить, — мы не знаем наверняка. Быть может, оно уберегло меня и все такое, что, конечно же, полнейшая глупость, — активные взмахи руками на начавшую было говорить голову. — Ладно, ладно, мы обсуждаем это веками и все никак не успокоимся. Не о том сейчас. Давай так, сравнение ты подобрала чудовищное. И не спорь. В свое время мой дух не появлялся посреди Истока, будто оно так и должно.</p>
<p>— Тут ты прав, — было сказано задумчиво, — что-то подтолкнуло дух, но при этом, помешало телу за ним последовать. </p>
<p>— Именно. И даже после этого, ты все ещё считаешь, что оставаться в стороне — лучшая стратегия, — возмутился мужчина. </p>
<p>— Будь мы в стороне изначально, уверена, многого удалось бы избежать, — она глубоко вздохнула и консулась предплечья собеседника, успокаивая решимость и огонь в его глазах. Когда она начинала говорить таким скорбным тоном, весь запал спорить невольно иссякал. — Прошу, не возмущайся и услышь мои слова. Я понимаю, что наши цели отличны от её целей. Но это всё равно. Всё идёт к одному. Мне больно смотреть на результаты нашей деятельности. Мне больно смотреть на разрушения. Я не хочу этого. Я злюсь от собственного бессилия. Но и это всё равно. Их души бесценны и прекрасны. Вне зависимости от твоего желания, привязанность к ним в тебе прорастет, заставляя оберегать, принимать их сторону среди живых, вмешиваться в ход событий. И в конце концов, ты сходишь с ума, — она мрачно молчала какое-то время, сжимая чужое предплечье. — Мы должны сохранять плетения душ, возобновляя смерть. До тех пор мы имеем смысл существовать. Привязанность же цепью сдавливает нам глотки. Это-то и важно, это не все равно. Безучастность и равнодушие, столь нужные нам, отбрасываются при первой необходимости. Пример перед тобой. Она не смогла уберечь ту бедную, гневную душу, и пытается, от безумия, повторить начатое. Как я могу втянуть мальчика в такое? </p>
<p>— Ты забываешь, что он уже втянут, как, в общем-то, и мы, — не выдержал мужчина. Он положил свою ладонь на её плечо и мягко сжал, голос его был глух. — Его жизнь уже нельзя назвать нормальной, а ведь она только началась. Дальше, думается мне, будет хуже. Малыша не оставят в покое. И то пророчество, не думай, что я забыл эти бредни, оно ещё всплывёт, уверяю тебя. Нам придётся принять сторону. </p>
<p>— Но не губить невинную жизнь. Душу, которая, возможно, вновь посетит это место. Я не отрицаю этого. Но все произойдёт, как и должно, по окончании жизни. Даже если он и будет втянут, я не могу позволить ему соприкоснуться с опасностью нашей стороны. Я не могу позволить себе сойти с ума.</p>
<p>В ответ прозвучало мрачное и протяжное: "Ох". Мужчина закрыл глаза и скривив губы в умоляющей улыбке, произнес:</p>
<p>—Пожалуйста, когда мы будем спорить на эту тему — долго, с криками и грязной руганью, которой я тебя, между прочим, и обучил, — пожалуйста, не трожь мои прекрасные рога и лапы. Я без них, как без рук. Жаль, тебе не понять, у тебя их шесть, — после этих слов улыбка растаяла, он открыл глаза и продолжил намного серьёзнее. — Он не вспомнит нас теперь? И тени перестанут являться ему? </p>
<p>Зелёные глаза хмуро смотрели над его плечом куда-то в пустоту. Напряжённый бег мысли. </p>
<p>— О том, как поведут себя тени, крайне сложно строить предположения. В нашей ситуации — особенно. Потому я действительно несколько подкорректировала его воспоминания. Он будет помнить нас и Исток неясно, словно сон. Это на случай, если подобное повториться в будущем: тогда мальчик вспомнит больше деталей сегодняшней встречи. Надеюсь, если это и будет происходить, то редко, иначе даже мои воздействия на его память могут привести к удручающим последствиям. Но, по крайней мере, у него будет возможность прожить жизнь нормального мага и не участвовать во всяком безумии. </p>
<p>— Твои надежды слишком высоки и необоснованы. Тем не менее, — он поднял голову вверх, а затем оглянулся вокруг, — мы задержались здесь. Наши споры, без сомнений, всегда яркие и незабываемые, но это крайне неподходящее место для них, не находишь? </p>
<p>— Да, нам давно пора, — словно опомнившись, девушка также оглядела Исток. Положив на протянутую когтистую ладонь свою, она ощутила дрожь пространства и шепот окутывающих их тела теней.</p>
<p>Скоро никого не осталось в этом загадочном и удивительном месте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Нередко Гарри замечал в равнодушных глазах тетки едва уловимые изменения: они будто пустели, лишаясь всякого чувства, которое была способна охватить ее душа, оставляя место лишь глухой тоске. И тоска эта, также едва уловимая, была подмечена им только на уровне догадок и ощущений, но при этом столь сильных, что, казалось, он вновь видит преследующие его тени в этих обреченных глазах. Та жуткая ночь принесла ему знание о них. И множество вопросов. Каким образом он смог получить это знание? </p>
<p>Тени шепчут ему о леди Смерти, о трех её головах и её любви к музыке. Шепот пустоты пространства — звон тишины, ограждающий от звуков мира. Гарри точно придумал его. После жестокого наказания от дяди он всегда слышит этот неразборчивый шепот во снах, боясь, что начнёт бредить им и во время бодроствования. Должно быть, оттого это странное чувство смятения, зуд в мыслях, не желающий разрешиться. </p>
<p>Однако не столь страшны размытая память и чудом здоровое после побоев тело. Тоска в глазах тети. По ком ей тосковать? Бред какой. Повреждения мозга и черепной коробки могут вызывать галлюцинации, помутнение сознания. Именно, вот оно. Потому видится всякое, слышится нелепое и ощущается непостижимое. Иначе откуда бы взялись эти тени, чувства, скрытые в теткиных глазах, и невнятные образы сна? </p>
<p>Благо, после того случая, к нему больше не применяли силу. Прошло уже две недели и три дня. Гарри и сам не понимает, почему, но продолжает свой отсчёт каждый день. Отсчёт до чего? Был бы у мальчика ответ, он бросил бы изматывать себя в его поисках. Конечно, все это — болезнь разума. Но как избавиться от неё, как отказать себе в постоянном возвращении к ускользающим мыслям и убегающим образам сна? Что-то неуловимое в нем изменилось: Гарри теперь на все смотрел как-то по-другому. </p>
<p>Тоска в её глазах. Как она громко кричала его имя за дверью чулана, пытаясь заставить мальчика проснуться. Как ворвалась, не услышав ответа. Он не видел — тени нашептали. Это был единственный раз, когда он смог разобрать несколько фраз тихих, равнодушных голосов. То есть, конечно, Гарри померещился шепот. В то утро, даже не открыв глаз, мальчик ощущал его нарастающее звучание. Лишь потом услышал и её надрывный голос, почувствовал лёгкие шлепки по щекам. Разомкнуть веки было трудно, ещё сложнее вышло неуклюже подняться с кровати и последовать за тётей. Дома никого, Гарри понимает это по тишине. Так долго он спал? Яркое летнее солнце ослепляло.</p>
<p>— После такого даже синяков почти не видно, — шептала тетя, держа в тисках своей ладони подбородок мальчика. Тогда он впервые с удивлением увидел тоску в её глазах. Отвращение и разочарование дополняли её, но были Гарри уже достаточно хорошо знакомы, потому это изменение было ещё заметнее и поразительнее. </p>
<p>Его посадили за обеденный стол и он чувствовал приятный аромат каши, булочек и чая. Склонившаяся над ним тётя больше не озвучивала свои мысли, все крепче и неприятнее сжимая его подбородок, но мальчик молча продолжал смотреть на неё в ответ. Он был почти готов сдаться и показать свое недовольство, когда в повисшей тишине раздалось громкое урчание детского желудка. Тётя моргнула пару раз, будто приходя в себя, и резко отпрянула:</p>
<p>— Ешь, — мрачно проговорила она. — Тебе придётся не попадаться Вернону на глаза лишний раз. Сегодня уж точно. Он очень зол. Поэтому не показывайся до завтрашнего утра, — и тётя оставила его одного в столовой. </p>
<p>Гарри просидел в чулане, пока следующим утром она так же не пришла за ним, стоило дяде и кузену покинуть дом. Благо, эта комнатушка была полна всякого хлама, включая сломанные игрушки и ненужные книги, которые пятилетний ребёнок читал и понимал с большим трудом, но все же это хоть как-то развлекало мальчика. На следующий день тётя уже давала ему работу по дому до вечера, кормила перед приходом дяди и отправляла в чулан. Гарри больше не смотрел передачи про животных. Это был единственный расстроивший мальчика минус в сложившихся напряжённых отношениях с родственником. </p>
<p>Но так не могло продолжаться долго. Чуть больше недели спустя, тётя начала оставлять его за работой по дому и вечером, также обучая и готовке. Пока что от него требовалось что-то нарезать, принести, добавить в блюдо и запоминать. </p>
<p>Стоило встретиться взглядом с дядей впервые после наказания, чтобы мальчик начал невольно благодарить тётю за неделю заточения и постоянной работы. Каждый раз, когда Гарри резал пальцы неосторожным движением руки, неловко ронял на пол какой-то продукт или случайно добавлял не тот ингредиент, он чувствовал прожигающее давление гневных глаз. Тётя, видимо, понимая напряжение ситуации, старалась не ухудшать положение. Подзатыльники и удары полотенцем никуда не делись, но она явно сдерживала свою злость. </p>
<p>Осторожно нарезая овощи для рагу под теткиным наблюдением, Гарри ожидал возвращения дяди. Мальчик считал, что уже почти привык к его грозному тяжелому шагу и презрительному выражению лица в те моменты, когда игнорировать ребёнка не получалось и взгляд невольно на него падал. Но сегодняшний вечер будет отличаться от других и Гарри мог поклясться, что понял это, как только родственник ступил в столовую. Шаг его, хоть и был стремительным, но стал словно легче нести полное тело. Его излучающее радость лицо мальчик видел крайне редко, оттого оно смотрелось ещё неестественнее по сравнению со сложившимся в голове ребёнка образом родственника. </p>
<p>Полностью игнорируя мальчика, дядя направился к жене и, искренне улыбаясь, обнял её. Гарри даже отложил в сторону нож: редко в семье Дурслей случаются приступы подобной нежности, когда он находится поблизости. Тётя казалась столь же удивлённой и, несколько отстранившись, вопросительно взглянула на мужа. </p>
<p>— Милая, все решилось! — На это её брови взметнулись вверх, и дядя ещё довольнее обьяснил, — они дали мне отпуск!</p>
<p>Несколько секунд она осмысливала сказанное, после чего и её лицо мгновенно преобразилось: тётя нежно улыбнулась в ответ и сильнее обняла мужа. </p>
<p>— О, Боже, наконец-то. Давно пора, мы уже столько времени откладываем деньги. А ты говорил, что об отпуске нам ещё слишком рано мечтать, — последнее сказано с тихим упреком. </p>
<p>— Я и не ожидал, что удастся так быстро, но ты ведь знаешь, — глаза дяди встретились с детскими, и он резко оборвал мысль. Тётя бросила взгляд на мальчика, чувствуя напряжение мужа. — Пусть убирается к себе. Немедленно, — бросил сквозь зубы. </p>
<p>В то же мгновение Гарри вскочил из-за стола, направляясь в чулан. Испытывать нервы кого-то с такой тяжёлой рукой мальчик бы не решился. </p>
<p>Весь оставшийся вечер до него доносились довольные возгласы Дурслей и споры по поводу места предстоящего отдыха. Мальчик старался не вслушиваться, прекрасно понимая, что он-то уж точно никуда не поедет. Как же родственники решат с ним поступить? Заставивший вздрогнуть от неожиданности шум не дал возможности задаваться подобными вопросами и рассуждать о печальной судьбе. </p>
<p>Радостный Дадли бегал и прыгал на ступенях над чуланом так усердно, что Гарри слышал звук падающей штукатурки даже сквозь его невыносимой вопль. Кузена часто хотелось проучить, а в такие моменты — особенно сильно и неприятно. Ногами в живот и голову об пол, как делал дядя. Мальчик и на четверть не так силен, и, вероятно, своими попытками вызовет только смех, тогда как часть его желала причинить боль. И часть эта напугала бы Гарри, если бы не ярость, стремительно сжигающая кровь. Именно такое ощущение. Горящая кровь. Лёгкая дрожь, снова, как и в тот раз. Мальчик вспомнил или ему вновь кажется? Рассуждать в таком состоянии довольно затруднительно. </p>
<p>Гарри знает эту дрожь, знает, что именно увидит у своих рук во мраке чулана, до того, как взгляд находит их. Темно-фиолетовые, иссиня-черные, серебро-черные и абсолютно, невероятно и немыслимо черные — чернее тьмы вокруг – тени танцевали для него впервые после того случая, усмиряя ярость, взывая к не существующим в сознании воспоминаниям. Мальчик уставился на них с надеждой вернуть что-то позабытое и важное, но мирное движение лишь плотнее сковывало тьму перед его взором, желая унести к её глубинам. На удивление, это нисколько не пугало Гарри: он даже ощущал лёгкую радость, но не смог понять до конца, к чему она относилась. </p>
<p>Звук танца теней медленно заглушал другие, заставляя сосредоточиться и успокоиться. Мальчик почти поддался ему, когда в монотонный шепот пространства вдруг ворвались резкий треск, громкий визг кузена и удары его тела при падении со ступеней лестницы. Затем — его громкий рев и надрывный плач, взволнованые причетания тёти и грозный бас дяди.</p>
<p>Наваждение тут же истаяло, словно Гарри потерял контроль, отпустил дрожь. Увиденное забылось мгновенно, когда до мальчика донеслись приближающиеся шаги. Он быстро развернулся на жёсткой кровати спиной к двери, прикладывая все усилия, чтобы сделать правдоподобный вид заснувшего ребёнка. Почти тут же дверь чулана с силой распахнули, и его опалила чужая холодная ненависть. Страх сковал внутренности, затрудняя дыхание. Гарри точно выдал бы себя, если бы не вдруг нахлынувшее ощущение, что с подобным страхом он уже сталкивался. Мальчик встречал настоящий ужас, и дядя не та угроза, которая может его порождать. А он стоял у двери, словно принимая решение. Тяжелое дыхание било по ушам, и Гарри не мог сфокусироваться на несколько знакомом чувстве. </p>
<p>Наконец, его перестали мучить ожиданием. Мальчик чувствовал появившуюся вдруг со стороны дяди решительность. Гарри уверен, что слышал скрип его зубов и первый шаг в сторону кровати. Но что бы он не намеревался предпринять, раздавшийся голос нарушил его планы.</p>
<p>— Вернон, помоги мне положить Дадличка на диван! </p>
<p>Дядя остановился в ту же секунду. Перед тем, как развернуться и захлопнуть дверь, он медленно и тихо проговорил сквозь сжатую челюсть:</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что это ты, отродье. Я знаю, на какие штучки ты способен, и я не позволю применять их на моей семье. </p>
<p>Гарри остался один во тьме. Громкий хлопок двери был для него последним звуком: шаги дяди, плач кузена, теткины вопли — все вмиг исчезло. Это бы поразило мальчика, если бы привлекло внимание. Сознание вновь и вновь проигрывало жестокие слова, метаясь к болезненным воспоминаниям о жизни в чужом доме. Неприязнь и отвращение — единственное, что получил он здесь лишь потому, что появился на свет. Как бы хотелось, чтобы кто-то улыбнулся ему, обнял, утешил! Но он лишний, ненормальный, жалкий. Таких не принято любить. </p>
<p>Сжимая руки у рта, чтобы не всхлипывать громко, мальчик плакал и мелко дрожал. С дрожью вернулся и тот странный, неразборчивый шепот. Музыка мрака. Её сопровождали почти нежные, успокаивающие касания у рук и щёк. Движение теней гипнотизировало, и Гарри покорно забылся. </p>
<p>Невозможно сказать, через какое время он пришёл в себя, но когда это произошло, мальчик обнаружил бесконечное течение мрака вокруг и звездную россыпь над головой. Воспоминания вдруг ворвались в удивлённое сознание. Страх, непонимание, восторг, интерес и любопытство быстро сменяли друг друга. Почему он забыл? Где теперь те существа? </p>
<p>Гарри начал осматриваться вокруг, гадая, каким образом наткнулся на них в прошлый раз, сам не понимая чего желает больше: встретить их вновь или избежать этого. Запутанные мысли мальчика отвлекли взметнувшиеся вверх и накрывающие его тени. Они неизбежно, но мягко обнимали, снова сопровождая в абсолютную тьму. Но тут же, как казалось Гарри, темнота содрогнулась, являя ему нечеткие формы предметов и слабый свет. Прежде них мальчик ощутил приятный, незнакомый запах, который ассоциировался с чем-то деревянным, старым и вечным. </p>
<p>Тьма ослабевала постепенно, легко выпуская из объятий в неизвестное помещение. Тени все клубились у рук, и мальчик, стараясь не паниковать, осторожно осматривал новую обстановку. В полумраке и полной тишине, окружённый книжными переплётами, Гарри пораженно застыл. Каждый стеллаж, каждая полка были мастерски выточены из дерева и украшены искусной резьбой, и мальчику подумалось — сколько бы шкафов здесь ни было, резьба ни одной полки, ни одной дверцы не повторилась бы. Шкафы, тянувшиеся вдоль коридоров во все направления, отстояли на расстоянии друг от друга, оставляя место для продолговатой формы конструкций, испускающих тёплое свечение и напоминающих небольшие настенные светильники, подчёркивающие великолепие стеллажей. Удивительные и прекрасные произведения из дерева оберегали не менее удивительные и прекрасные труды великих умов. </p>
<p>Гарри подошёл к ближайшему стеллажу без дверей и аккуратно провел пальцами сначала по ловкой резьбе, украшенной драгоценными камнями, а затем и по переплётам книг. Самые простые и неприметные стояли рядом с восхитительно декорированными, но не соперничали за внимание читателя — каждая способна была в равной степени и по-своему заинтересовать, каждую хотелось взять в руки и открыть хранимые ею секреты. Мальчик поддался этому желанию, беря стоявшую тут же книгу в строго оформленной темно-синей обложке, на которой отчётливо ощущались рельефные, аккуратно выведенные белые буквы. Красиво. Уметь бы читать эти закорючки. Раскрыв книгу под слабым светом конструкции на стене и листая страницы, Гарри надеялся найти изображения, по которым попытался бы угадать, о чем она повествует, но не нашёл ничего, кроме сплошного текста, написанного столь же аккуратным почерком, который украшал обложку. Он мог бы прочесть, медленно и с трудом, как и многие дети его возраста, не самое сложное печатное издание, но как бы сейчас мальчик не всматривался в страницы, он даже не смог определить, из какого языка эти рукописные буквы, хоть знакомые начертания и встречались. </p>
<p>Вернув издание на нужное место, мальчик запрокинул голову вверх, желая полюбоваться на множество переплетов и найти самый красивый, но уже в который раз за день пораженно застыл. Ожидалось, что книжный шкаф будет высоким, до самого потолка. Только никакого потолка не было вовсе. Полки тянулись ввысь, насколько Гарри мог видеть, а потом постепенно утопали во тьме. Но в их строении также было мало привычного и понятного: поначалу ровный строй нарушался полками, вдруг выбивающимися за границы стеллажа, переходящими к другому и вьющимися дальше, повторяя рисунок резьбы до такой степени, что было удивительно, как книги продолжали держаться под таким наклоном. Чем выше мальчик поднимал взгляд, тем интереснее изгибались полки, переплетаясь друг с другом, и уже невозможно было понять, какая принадлежит тому или иному шкафу. Словно ветви деревьев. </p>
<p>Всё это настолько походило на единую живую систему, на тесную флору, где все взаимосвязано и одно переходит в другое, что в какой-то момент Гарри почудилось слабое движение нескольких изгибающихся полок. Отступая назад, будто надеясь таким образом найти выход из этого места, он наткнулся спиной о соседний шкаф, неприятно ударившись об его угол ногой. Абсолютную тишину нарушил глухой стук и шипение ребёнка. </p>
<p>Придерживаясь за тот же шкаф, Гарри рассматривал ушибленное место и не сразу заметил изменения в освещении. Тонкие, непривычно бледные конечности, окружённые чёрными вихрями, изучались с лёгкостью в падающих на мальчика ярких лучах. Лучах, которым неоткуда было взяться в полумраке. Осознав это, Гарри резко вскинул голову, ища их источник. И понял, что это было большой ошибкой, когда свет ослепил его, заставляя зажмуриться.</p>
<p>Как только болезненный зуд и мерцание в глазах утихли, мальчик осторожно поднял веки, избегая смотреть прямо на лучи, и начал изучать то, что их испускало. Сразу же он понял, что это та самая странная продолговатая конструкция-светильник, отчего-то смотрящая на него сейчас. По крайней мере, казалось, что нечто, не имеющее глаз, именно смотрело, наблюдало за ним лучами света, идущими из двух вдруг появившихся отверстий его все так же слабо светящегося тела. </p>
<p>Гарри старался не двигаться, не зная, чего ожидать от этой конструкции. Закончив его осмотр, она завращала лучами вдоль шкафов и полок. Мальчик не оставил без внимания постепенное увеличение количества лучей и заметил, как на поверхности конструкции от двух главных участков отделяются новые, испускающие собственный яркий свет. С каждой секундой этот процесс ускорялся, и вскоре светильник весь был покрыт округлыми участками, маленькими и такими же яркими. Они беспорядочно вращались, больше не ослепляя Гарри, но все ещё настораживая. Очень уж живым казалось поведение этой настенной штуковины.</p>
<p>Словно в подтверждение его мысли, она резко остановила вращение множества мелких лучей. Мальчик сильнее вжался в книжный шкаф, когда тело конструкции приподнялось на стене, отцепляя от неё конечности и позволяя Гарри к собственному страху обнаружить, что они у, видимо, вполне живого организма вообще имеются. </p>
<p>Появляющиеся тонкие отростки усиливали желание держаться как можно дальше от непонятного объекта, делая его больше похожим на огромного паука. С тем лишь отличием, что пауки не освещают пространство и имеют меньше шести пар лап. Гарри считал их, стараясь не паниковать. Но двенадцати паучьих конечностей достаточно, чтобы заставить его сделать шаг в противоположную от имеющего их существа сторону. В тишине казалось, что он шагнул даже громче дяди Вернона, и, возможно, поэтому светящийся организм столь быстро объединил мелкие лучи в одно и направил его прямо на мальчика. </p>
<p>Под ярким светом Гарри застыл в неудобной позе, стараясь не дышать и сохранять спокойствие. Попытки сразу же провалились. Стоило организму двинуться в его направлении, и мальчик тут же сорвался с места. Тени вихрились рядом, издавая какой-то едва узнаваемый шепот, но он не пытался вслушаться, несясь вдоль шкафов, без которых ни один коридор, ни одна стена или поворот здесь, похоже, не обходились. Шкафы разделялись только для того, чтобы между ними помещались небольшие столы и слабо светящиеся, будто спящие, конструкции, одна из которых его и преследовала. Гарри надеялся, что остальные не прервут свой сон, присоединяясь к погоне.</p>
<p>Книжные коридоры не имели конца или тупика. Мальчик петлял по ним, не запоминая пути, пока не выдохся. Какое-то время назад он перестал замечать за спиной мерцание преследователя, но опасался останавливаться. Сейчас же Гарри лежал без сил, тяжело дыша, ощущал ноющую боль собственного тела и смотрел на вьющиеся ввысь полки. Всё так же стремились они во тьму, и тьма успокаивала наблюдающего за этим мальчика, придавая сил. </p>
<p>Вдруг захотелось остаться здесь и не возвращаться во мрак чулана, который непременно будет нарушен ворвавшейся тётей. Лишь бы не слышать о решении оставить его одного, не смотреть, как счастливая семья покидает свой неприятный груз, отправляясь на отдых. Лежать вот так, будто ничего в мире нет, кроме множества полок, вьющихся в черноту бесконечности, и успокаиваться этой мыслью. И как все-таки отвратительно, что в мире существует что-то помимо книг и кромешной тьмы. Потому долго лежать нельзя. Та штука может нагнать мальчика: ему нужно вставать и двигаться дальше. </p>
<p>Подниматься было сложно. На трясущихся ногах Гарри продолжил ступать вперёд, поглядывая на испускающие свечение организмы. Прекрасные, массивные и крепкие шкафы казались мальчику древними защитниками ценных и опасных знаний, и он почти начал верить, что они способны защитить и его. Несмотря на неприятные ощущения после встречи с неизвестным существом, Гарри не чувствовал в себе сильного и всепоглощающего страха. Напротив, это место все сильнее разжигало в нем любопытство и желание разобраться, как он оказался здесь, что за штуковина преследовала его, хотела ли она его смерти и какое отношение ко всему этому имеет ускользающий сон, давший знание о тенях. Была ли вообще та встреча, некоторые детали которой он вспомнил совсем недавно, лишь сном? </p>
<p>Неспешно продвигаясь вперёд, Гарри рассматривал книжные корешки, погружаясь в свои путанные мысли. Усталость и боль в теле на удивление быстро прошли, и каждый шаг мальчик делал увереннее. Вскоре он решил остановиться, чтобы вновь достать книгу с полки, смирившись с перспективой остаться в загадочном месте на любой возможный срок. Но рука дрогнула на полпути к цели, когда до Гарри донёсся звук карканья ворона и придыханий пса. Он не представлял способное издавать такую смесь шумов существо и уж точно не хотел бы его встретить.</p>
<p>Грохот раздавался с той стороны, куда мальчик направлялся, и он был рад своей медлительности и остановке. Как можно тише отступая назад, он больше не волновался о прошлом преследователе, решив, что встреча с источником настолько пугающего звука гораздо опаснее. Тем более, вероятно, он вряд ли вернётся к той штуковине, потому что совершенно не следил за собственным передвижением в мрачном лабиринте. Но это все ещё меньшее из зол: главное — держаться как можно дальше от рычания задыхающегося льва и писка умирающей гиены. Гарри удивлялся, как точно каждое сравнение описывает и дополняет описание звука. </p>
<p>Мальчик сорвался на бег, не заботясь больше о тишине своей поступи, стоило ему осознать нарастание приближающегося грохота нечеловеческого голоса. Но Гарри почти сразу же остановился. От носителя то стихающего, то увеличивающегося животного звучания не сбежать и не скрыться. Почему мальчик был уверен в этом, он и сам не знал. Знал он то, что ребёнок бессилен перед приближающимся монстром, и это знание вселяло в него панику. Чувствуя бегущие по щекам слезы и задыхаясь от с трудом сдерживаемого громкого плача, Гарри оседал на пол, смотря на кисти, вокруг которых тени не прекращали танец, и ощущал вернувшуюся мелкую дрожь. </p>
<p>Услышав сквозь жуткое громыхание голоса громкие, медленные шаги, мальчик зажмурился, пряча лицо в ладонях. Не погоня, а игра. Гарри больше не хотел оставаться здесь. Он хотел исчезнуть, он хотел вернуться, он хотел жить.   </p>
<p>Неожиданное лёгкое касание к плечу заставило мальчика, подпрыгнув на месте, открыть глаза. Тут же его взгляд метнулся к полке одного из отдалённо стоящих шкафов. Оттуда его изучал единственный луч света "паука". Больше никого не было, и это несколько успокоило Гарри, несмотря даже на то, что приближающийся шум не исчез. Тело светильника ловко перебралось на полку шкафа, стоявшего рядом с напрягшимся мальчиком. Появившаяся угроза, не скрашиваемая воображением, заставила сконцентрироваться и отстранённо наблюдать её действия. </p>
<p>Гарри и не подумал бы оторвать от неё глаз, если бы луч света не перешёл с фигуры мальчика в пустое до этого пространство рядом, падая на клубящийся сгусток теней, которые были бы прекрасно видимы и без света, стоило лишь повернуть голову. Что он и сделал после указания организма. Чёрные вихри плотно переплетались словно змеи, старательно что-то нашептывая. "Время возвращаться" — единственное, что Гарри разобрал в нестройном хоре голосов и неутихающем грохоте монстра. </p>
<p>В полном недоумении он снова взглянул на испускающую свет штуковину, будто она была способна к диалогу. Затем, услышав тихий стук, мальчик перевёл взгляд обратно к теням. Он показался настолько знакомым и неприятным, что Гарри несколько отстранился. А тени продолжали шептать, и сквозь этот шепот, после стука и удара, до него начал долетать раздражающий говор-визг, также отдалённо знакомый. Почти сразу же мальчик ощутил хватку на своих плечах. Бешено оглядываясь вокруг и никого не замечая, он чувствовал лёгкую тряску тела. Все это — словно отголоски настоящих ощущений и чувств — происходило с ним не здесь, но являлось не менее реальным, чем хищный ни то смех, ни то вой, вгоняющий Гарри в панику. </p>
<p>Призрачная хватка тянула мальчика к плотно сплетающимся вихрям. Неприятный голос, который, видимо, ругает его и зовёт, Гарри почти удаётся узнать, но стихший вдруг животный звук и с большей скоростью приближающиеся шаги не давали полностью сосредоточиться. Вместе с тем, они и страх перед невиданным чудовищем подтолкнули мальчика к последующим действиям, которые он не понимал в полной мере. Словно в момент осознания, что оставаться здесь опаснее всего, он потерял контроль над собой и со стороны наблюдал, как его тело поднимается на ноги и приближается к теням. Едва заметного касания пальцами правой руки достаточно, чтобы вихри взметнулись в пространство вокруг, обволакивая все тьмой. </p>
<p>Как долго он пробыл в спокойном течении мрака? Тихое чувство равновесия длилось вечность и, вместе с тем, оборвалось через секунду. Визгливые ругательства тетки. Руки, больно сжимающие плечи. Запах старого, пыльного чулана и каши на завтрак. Сознание бросило в эти ощущения, не сразу узнаваемые, неожиданно и болезненно. Резко открыв глаза, мальчик увидел раздражённое лицо. Тоска в её глазах. Когда она покинет их? </p>
<p>— Боже, наконец-то проснулся, — сказано так недовольно и устало, что Гарри почти чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не смог открыть глаз раньше. — Заболел что ли? — Отпустив плечи мальчика, тётя коснулась его лба. — Хм, не похоже, — задумчиво пробурчала сама себе. — Но, наверное, у вас такое бывает, — никак больше не прокомментировав свои выводы, она стремительно выпрямилась и сразу заговорила, сменив тему, а хмурящееся лицо её так ни разу и не разгладилось, — Собери свои вещи. Это не займёт у тебя много времени. После — иди на кухню. И не задерживайся.</p>
<p>Когда тётя ушла, Гарри принялся выполнять поручение. Вещей у него действительно было немного. Да и своими он едва мог их назвать. В этом доме не было ничего, что принадлежало бы мальчику. Во всем мире, полагал он, не найти его вещи, потому что он никогда ничем не владел, ничто и никогда не было куплено, подарено или сделано исключительно для него. </p>
<p>В старый и довольно потрепанный, но большой рюкзак кузена поместились несколько его же поношенных футболок, пара таких же штанов, сменное нижнее белье, носки и расчёска. Гарри не знал, куда собирается, потому на случай, если заскучает, он положил внутрь ещё и книжку с детскими сказками — простую, купленную специально для Дадли, но заброшенную, потому что кузен отчего-то постоянно капризничал и плакал, стоило её открыть, — пару таких же заброшенных, быстро наскучивших брату солдатиков, и небольшое подобие мягкой игрушки округлой формы с огромными глазами и длинными конечностями на ленточках, чудом сохранившимися в целости. </p>
<p>Летнее солнце не освещало кухню: из окна виднелись грозные тёмные тучи, от которых чернело небо. Тётя сделала тише новостную передачу по телевизору, когда увидела вошедшего Гарри. Она указала мальчику на стул возле накрытой завтраком части стола, и, стоило ему сесть и начать есть кашу, заговорила:</p>
<p>— Ты уже знаешь, что мы скоро уезжаем. Вернон и Дадличек отправились за билетами. У них прекрасное настроение, и я надеюсь, что сегодня ты больше не выйдешь из чулана. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты своим поведением вывел их из себя и все испортил, — дождавшись слабого кивка от растроенного Гарри, она твёрдо продолжила, — завтра будь готов встать пораньше, чтобы мне не пришлось долго будить тебя, как сегодня. Отведу тебя к миссис Фигг: ты останешься с ней на месяц. Она была так добра, что согласилась присматривать за тобой так долго. Хотя, конечно, она согласилась, мы ведь уже заплатили ей те гроши, что даёт за тебя государство. Будто этого достаточно для такого проблемного ребёнка, — она окинула строгим взглядом Гарри, который не до конца понимал, почему за него платят, но тётя не планировала что-либо разъяснять. — Как только доешь, помоешь свою посуду. Ту, что стоит в раковине, тоже. Затем поможешь мне с вещами. До приезда Вернона и Дадличка мы должны успеть. Как только они вернуться, не выходишь из своей комнаты без необходимости. В туалет передвигаешься тихо и незаметно. Старайся не попадаться на глаза лишний раз. Это понятно? </p>
<p>Запивая чаем хлеб с маслом, Гарри хмуро кивнул. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя лишним и чужим ещё больше, и это было неприятно. </p>
<p>К возвращению родственников мальчик успел помочь тёте со всем запланированным. Всё время до сна он провел, практикуясь в чтении по слогам под тусклым светом лампочки, которого все же вполне хватало для крошечного пространства чулана. Однако долго концентрировать свое внимание на чтении у ребёнка не получалось: он постоянно отвлекался на звук телепередач или разговоров Дурслей. Но ещё чаще он отрывал взгляд от страниц, чтобы вновь и вновь возвращаться к воспоминаниям о недавнем путешествии в таинственную библиотеку и туманном видении неясного сна. Гарри старался вспомнить ощущение танца теней у рук, пытался выхватить из тёмных силуэтов фигур чёткие очертания, услышать тихие фразы. Но в его попытках не было смысла. Мальчик надеялся, что окончательно вспомнил все детали той встречи, когда оказался в потоке теней, но ошибся. Он и сам не был до конца уверен, что думает обо всем случившимся: действительно ли все это произошло или лишь чудилось и снилось. </p>
<p>Несколько раз он вглядывался в собственные ладони, желая снова увидеть вихри и убедиться, что имеет хотя бы одно доказательство, пусть и для своего, возможно, ненормального разума. Но был так опустошен отношением к себе единственных родственников, своими раздумьями, произошедшем в библиотеке, путаницей воспоминаний, что в итоге лишь безразлично и бесцельно смотрел на свои кисти. И отвлёкся только когда тётя постучала по двери, приказывая выключить свет и ложиться спать. Он долго лежал в темноте, так ничего и не увидев, и в конце концов, все же заснул.</p>
<p>Мирное покачивание на волнах под звёздным небом очищало сознание. По крайней мере, истощенному Гарри виделась эта успокаивающая картина, и он чувствовал, что находится в безопасности едва ли впервые в жизни. Всё это было сном, он знал. Сном, в котором он никого не встретил, ни от кого не скрывался и не бежал, и был за это благодарен. Звезды чередовались абсолютным мраком и забвением долгого сна и отдыха, и казалось, что все эти две недели и четыре дня мальчик ждал именно этого чувства покоя. </p>
<p>Забытое ощущение себя и своей жизни ворвалось к Гарри неожиданно, когда громкий стук и голос тетки заставили его открыть глаза. Быстро оповестив её о своём пробуждении и выслушав указания, он принялся одеваться. </p>
<p>Вскоре он наблюдал едва взошедшее солнце, чувствуя лёгкий озноб от летней прохлады и свежести касающейся ног зелени, пропитанной росой. <br/>Миссис Фигг жила совсем близко. Гарри уже оставался с ней на какое-то время, когда Дурсли уезжали к родственникам, или когда эти родственники приезжали в гости к ним, а дядя и тётя не хотели, чтобы он постоянно путался под ногами. Маленькие дети такие невыносимо приставучие: вечно хотят любви и внимания. Головная боль. </p>
<p>Миссис Фигг всегда как-то отстранённо держалась с Гарри, отдавая предпочтение множеству своих кошек и котов, но все же ему отчего-то думалось, что каким-то образом она старается за ним присматривать, и её наблюдение — всегда прямой и порой слишком долгий или отчего-то печальный взгляд — часто раздражало. Мальчик любил животных и обожал передачи о них, но котов у старушки было такое количество, что возникало ощущение преследуемой жертвы под их взглядами.</p>
<p>Даже если и приходилось оставаться с ней на пару дней, мальчик все же пытался проводить много времени снаружи, остерегаясь подолгу находится в доме подозрительной старушки. О, она вовсе не пыталась пугать мальчишку. Наоборот, во многом отношение миссис Фигг можно было даже назвать тёплым: здесь его не били, не лишали еды за проступки, не оскорбляли ни его, ни его родителей. Но он не мог выносить запахи её дома, некоторые привычки старухи, её манеру речи и поведения. Гарри понимал, что это недоверие не имеет оснований, и тем не менее, не переставал замечать в ней что-то чуждое. </p>
<p>И сейчас, ожидая появления миссис Фигг на крыльце, он чувствовал, что настороженность к ней и её обители не исчезла, а перешла в новое, более осознанное им состояние. Теперь мальчик точно знал, что не стоит ожидать большой опасности в доме старушки, уже ни раз ощутив это чувство за последние три недели, но понимал, смотря на захламленные подоконники и старые шторы, что любви к этому месту в нем не возникало. </p>
<p>Пока тётя все громче и настойчивее колотила дверь, шепотом проклиная медлительную старуху, Гарри заметил появившуюся в окне кошачью морду. Заставив его слегка содрогнуться от пронзительно зелёных глаз, она отвернулась, а мальчик, не понимая, от радости ли или от страха вдруг зашлось сердце и сбилось дыхание, все смотрел на её черную шерсть. Обычные глаза кошки на мгновение вернули ход его мыслей к той первой встрече с неизвестными. </p>
<p>— Давно ты не был у парикмахера, должно быть? — сказанное вопросительным тоном утверждение вынудило Гарри перевести взгляд к двери. На миссис Фигг был старый домашний халат: видимо, они своим появлением её разбудили. Действительно, было слишком рано. </p>
<p>— Доброе утро, — вежливо начал мальчик, и оглянулся. Увидев удаляющуюся фигуру тёти, он несколько расслабился. Родственники целый месяц будут отсутствовать, это приносило некоторое удовольствие. </p>
<p>Мальчик вновь взглянул на миссис Фигг, и тревога вернулась. Не перед нападением или угрозой, но перед внушенной неприязнью. Дядя всегда называл её помешанной, и вкупе с его пугающими историями про сумасшедших, Гарри начал невольно опасаться старушки. Месяц с ней в одном доме. В её доме с тошнотворным запахом капусты и миллионом кошек. Может, лучше назад в чулан? </p>
<p>— Мне и так очень даже нравится, — заметив ожидающий взгляд, заверил он старушку, боясь, как бы она не решила взяться за его причёску и ножницы. Лучше уж пусть чёлка порой неудобно падает на глаза, чем её рука с острым предметом будет совершать манипуляции над его головой в опасной близости от глаз, шеи и ушей. </p>
<p>После пары секунд оценивающего взгляда, она молча кивнула и прошла вглубь коридора, приглашая мальчика зайти и оставить рюкзак с вещами в комнате. О да, в этом доме таковую хозяйка ему выделила. Целая комната, с окнами и просторной кроватью. Она была исключительно для гостей, но редко кто-либо в ней останавливался, потому что, по словам миссис Фигг, он единственный её гость за много лет. Но Гарри не сказал бы, что комната пустовала. В доме, по его мнению, вообще не могло быть незанятых углов: куда не кинь взгляд — увидишь кота или кошку. Они не покидали комнаты даже ночью, и, когда Гарри приходилось оставаться здесь на несколько дней, он плохо засыпал под их взглядами и возней, привыкнув к одиночеству и тишине чулана. Оставалось надеяться, что он сможет научиться не замечать раздражающее окружение. </p>
<p>Небольшая и вполне мило обставленная гостевая второго этажа встретила мальчика мяуканьем. Только согнав с кресла пару кошек, он смог оставить в нем рюкзак. Гарри решил не раскладывать в стоявший здесь же шкаф свою одежду, но книжку со сказками и игрушки расставил на тумбу возле кровати, чтобы хоть немного отогнать чувство полной отчужденности этого места. </p>
<p>Миссис Фигг сказала, что вскоре позовёт на завтрак, а пока он может ещё поспать или посмотреть телевизор в гостиной на первом этаже. Мальчик предпочёл сон. Но по правде говоря, ему не хотелось быть под надзором старушки больше необходимого: по планировке её дом походил на дом Дурслей, потому он знал, что ей не составит труда приглядывать за ним из кухни во время готовки.</p>
<p>Кошек с кровати он сгонять не стал, ведь места оставалось достаточно. Гарри упал на неё, на что животные лишь повели ушами или повернули к нему морды. Взгляд от несколько обшарпанного потолка мальчик оторвал, когда ощутил лапы на своей груди. Наглый кот, в котором он узнал того, что смотрел на ребёнка из окна, свернувшись, расположился на Гарри и замурчал. Мальчик лишь вздохнул и погладил черный затылок, почесывая за длинным ухом. Коту, вроде, понравилось. Гарри не смог вспомнить ни клички, ни того, видел ли такого кота у миссис Фигг до этого, или наоборот, видел ли нескольких черношерстных и похожих друг на друга котов, но решил не запоминать вообще. Их тут так много — разных окрасов и пород — что становится бессмысленно пытаться их отличить. </p>
<p>Позавтракав под присмотром старушки и печальными комментариями о его худобе, Гарри вышел на улицу. Во дворике дома, возле небольшого, но довольно ухоженного садика или у старого дерева на заднем дворе, мальчик старался проводить свое время, любуясь природой, наблюдая за соседями, слушая пение птиц или помогая миссис Фигг в каких-либо делах по уходу за садом и дорожками. Она вовсе не просила и не заставляла, но Гарри очень не хотел сидеть без дела. И всегда замечал рядом хотя бы одну кошку — обычно это были любимицы старушки, а потому их-то он знал довольно хорошо — и не удивился теперь, оглядывая сад и взглядом натыкаясь на серо-голубую шерстку среди кустов. Почему бы животным не быть вне дома, охотиться или тоже гулять? Он не должен видеть в этом ничего удивительного или подозрительного, и тем не менее, Гарри было немного не по себе каждый раз. </p>
<p>Движение у ног привлекло внимание мальчика, и он обнаружил, что недавний знакомый — тот чёрный кот — к нему ластится. Уже давно рассвело, и в лучах солнца темная шерсть переливалась шелком, пока животное шло рядом. <br/>Гарри устроился на жёсткой ржавой скамейке под дубом со своей книгой. Он мог бы взять любую другую из хранимых у миссис Фигг: именно она учила его буквам во время одного из первых несколько затяжных визитов мальчика. С ней же Гарри заговорил намного раньше, чем с родственниками, которые долго считали, что он совсем не умеет говорить. Однако большинство её книг были очень сложны для маленького мальчика, а ведь в обучении чтению понимание прочитанного играет основную роль. Книга со сказками была довольно понятной и интересной ребёнку, а читать её было много легче, чем собрание сочинений каких-то Ромена Роллана или Виктора Гюго в неподъемных томах. Только мальчик не особо расстроился: ему и не хотелось зачитываться этой скукотой без картинок. </p>
<p>И лишь раз он пожалел, что слабо ориентируется в письменном языке. Это случилось полтора года назад, едва он выучил алфавит и начинал читать по слогам. Изучая библиотеку миссис Фигг, Гарри нашёл нечто действительно интересное, с иллюстрациями многолапых мохнатых существ и огнедышащих крылатых животных, в богатой кожаной обложке. Тогда он долго сидел под этим же деревом, листая страницы и рассматривая детальные изображения, а затем, решившись, направился в дом.</p>
<p>Услышав просьбу мальчика почитать эту книгу, старушка перевела мрачный взгляд на предложенное издание и спустя несколько мгновений раздумий взяла её в руки и поднялась с кресла гостиной, направляясь наверх в свою комнату. Удаляясь, она глухо сказала, что рукопись на латыни — этот язык миссис Фигг не знает — и посоветовала ему выбрать что-нибудь полегче. Спросить, зачем ей в доме что-то, что сама она прочесть не сможет, мальчик не успел. Больше старушка о ней не вспоминала, и с тех пор такую таинственную книгу он ни разу не видел.</p>
<p>Эта странность представлялась Гарри теперь в новом свете. Ему даже показалось вдруг, что он помнит, как заметил в лабиринте книжных шкафов знакомый кожаный переплёт. Не может быть, чтобы среди такого количества изданий не нашлось нужного. А вдруг Гарри снова там окажется? Нужно поискать. И учить латынь, видимо, тоже. </p>
<p>Неизвестно, до чего мальчик додумался бы, если бы рядом на скамейку не запрыгнул преследующий его кот, отвлекая внимание. Солнце преодолело довольно внушительный путь по небу, а это значило, что Гарри витал в мыслях несколько часов, постоянно возвращаясь к событиям своих снов-путешествий и забытым, неясным фигурам и действиям, даже не приступив к чтению. </p>
<p>Весь оставшийся день кот крутился неподалёку от мальчика, пытающегося занять себя делом, чтобы избежать головной боли от беспрерывных размышлений на тему собственного помешательства. </p>
<p>После обеда миссис Фигг ушла по каким-то своим делам и вернулась только к вечеру. К тому моменту мальчик уже успел полить грядки в саду и цветы в доме, подмел каменную дорожку и дочитывал историю о Русалочке, пока старушка не позвала его к ужину. </p>
<p>Когда Гарри поблагодарил за еду, собираясь подняться к себе, она торжественно объявила, что трапеза еще не окончена. Пораженно мальчик наблюдал за десертом в виде кусочка торта, конфет, печенья и чашкой чая, поставленных перед ним. </p>
<p>— С днем рождения, Гарри! — с чувством произнесла миссис Фигг. </p>
<p>— Вы знаете? — сам он не привык ни придавать этой дате особого значения, ни получать что-то особое в этот день. </p>
<p>— Конечно, — грустно улыбнулась она в ответ. — Уже шесть сегодня. Дети столь быстро растут в глазах старости. Приятного аппетита.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, — он был так тронут, что слезы чувствовались в уголках глаз. Десерт он съел почти что счастливым. </p>
<p>Слушая сопение кошек в полумраке комнаты, Гарри пытался заснуть. Он ощущал тяжелую сытость, чувство которой успел позабыть, и она прогоняла сон так же эффективно, как и периодический осмотр кистей, вокруг которых, однако, ничего нового, тёмного и запредельного не наблюдалось. Чёрный кот мирно лежал рядом, и казалось, беспокойно водил ушами и бил хвостом, когда мальчик в очередной раз вздыхал и снова переворачивался на другой бок. </p>
<p>Вновь изменив положение, Гарри лёг на спину и вглядывался в ладони, держа кисти перед собой. Ничего особого при этом он не ощущал, кроме того, что медленно и бесповоротно сходит с ума. </p>
<p>Что-то упало с тумбы, и мальчику пришлось оторваться от бессмысленного созерцания, чтобы взглядом наткнуться на нагло смотрящую в ответ морду. Кот, кличку которого Гарри так и не спросил, сидел возле кровати и держал в зубах его мягкую игрушку. Конечности на лентах качнулись, когда похититель вскочил на лапы, устремляясь в сторону двери. Мальчик коснулся босыми ногами ковра на полу, покидая тёплую постель, стоило черному пятну скрыться в коридоре. Если по приезде тётя обнаружит испорченное или потерянное имущество, — даже то, которое намеревалась самолично выбросить — непременно будет гневаться, и живым Гарри уйдёт от неё только на мытье полов каждого угла дома и даже, возможно, стен. </p>
<p>Коридоры неплохо просматривались в лунных лучах, льющихся сквозь слабо зашторенные окна. Заметить, что воришка направился вниз по лестнице — легко. Как мальчик будет возвращать игрушку — ещё не продумано. Решив, что разберётся по ходу дела, Гарри начал тихо следовать за котом, шепча просьбы одуматься и отдать украденное, будто животное могло понять его мольбы. </p>
<p>На первом этаже не было видно ни одного кота, кроме вора, забравшегося со своим трофеем на комод возле камина. Гарри никогда не задерживал свой взгляд на этом камине подолгу, но если такое и случалось, он всегда поражался его размерами и задавался вопросом, зачем здесь стоит лишний и никогда не использующийся по назначению предмет интерьера. У Дурслей тоже был камин, самых обычных размеров, органичный во внутренней обстановке и часто разжигающийся: тётя и дядя обожали собираться возле него, как возле телевизора. Камин миссис Фигг полностью отличался, но отчего-то, как только мальчик отвлекался на что-то другое, он быстро о таком интересном и выделяющимся предмете забывал. </p>
<p>Сейчас же он был полностью сосредоточен, потому отметил для себя эту странность, пока медленно ступал в направлении кота, стараясь того не спугнуть. Только вот воришку, видимо, его попытки забавляли. Можно ли применить данный глагол в отношении животного? Если и нет, Гарри готов был это оспаривать: в кошачьих глазах он отчётливо подмечал эмоции, словно это человек сидел на комоде и в предвкушении ожидал его следующего шага. </p>
<p>— Так, котик, — шептал мальчик, когда подобрался к комоду возле камина достаточно близко. — Верни мою игрушку. Пожалуйста, — осторожно протягивая руку к животному, он совсем не ожидал обнаружить абсолютно черные, болотисто-темные, темно-серебряные и прочие уже знакомые оттенки оживщего пространства. Взгляд выхватил долгожданные тени, сияющие в лунном свете, и Гарри лишь тогда заметил едва ощутимую дрожь. Она также была довольно привычная, но появилась ли она от того, что мальчик босиком гуляет по дому, или от какой-то другой причины, утверждать сложно. </p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, то, что он увидел, подняв взгляд на морду кота, поразило его даже больше. Возрастающий интерес. Призрак улыбки сжимающей жертву пасти. Это было почти столь же невозможно, сколько невозможны были все пережитые мальчиком путешествия в последние несколько недель. Улыбающиеся коты бывают только в книжках, в книжках же они и должны оставаться. По крайней мере, это то, что сказала бы тётя. Вот только Гарри ничего не имел против улыбающихся котов, до тех пор пока они держат свои клыкастые пасти подальше от его вещей. </p>
<p>Как только мальчик вышел из ступора удивления и — почему-то — воодушевления, он продолжил настойчиво требовать игрушку назад, все так же протягивая руки к коту. Но то, что он видел в его глазах, Гарри совсем не понравилось. Стоило теням показать себя, животное пораженно уставилось на детские кисти. Затем, почти моментально, оно ухмыльнулось, и ухмылка эта заставила мальчика отступить — настолько она была устрашающей.</p>
<p>Воспользовавшись замешательством Гарри, кот ловко спрыгнул с комода к камину, внутри которого оказался в следующее мгновение. Мальчик едва успел заметить, как воришка скрылся в высоте дымохода. А этот факт действительно потрясал: ребёнку казалось, что в камине мог поместиться не только сам он в полный рост, но и даже дядя, при желании. Гарри определил это опытным путем — залез в камин вслед за животным. Он был осведомлён, что коты, без сомнений, — быстрые и гибкие существа, умеющие пролезать в любые места сквозь любые трещины. И тем не менее, мальчик сильно удивлялся тому, как наглец смог допрыгнуть до дымохода и исчезнуть в его тьме с такой скоростью. </p>
<p>Около минуты он продолжал спокойное изучение камина, стоя босиком прямо в золе, пачкая руки и пижаму касаниями о стенки и кирпичи. Тени здесь вдруг сгустились плотнее и ощутимее, постепенно все больше обволакивая детское тело и пространство вокруг. Не придавая этому особого значения, Гарри начал шёпотом упрашивать кота спуститься. </p>
<p>Детский голос стих, и тут же вихри ускорили движение, формируя незнакомый мальчику зеленый дым, наполнивший своим свечением камин. Он был последним, что наблюдал Гарри, когда тени поглотили его, отдавая тьме. В мыслях уже проплывали образы бесконечности чёрных потоков теней и звёздных узоров над головой среди отражающих свет вихрей. Но, открыв глаза, мальчик обнаружил себя совсем в другом месте.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Задыхаясь от нахлынувших горя и смертельной печали, от чего-то необратимого и непостижимо темного для детского разума, Гарри упал на колени, заливаясь слезами. Зола пачкала пижамные штаны, пальцы впивались в камни и какую-то острую решётку до крови, но он не сразу осознал, что продолжает находиться в камине. Гнетущая тишина разрывалась всхлипывающими рыданиями, пока мальчик предпринимал неудачные попытки подняться: собственное тело отказывалось слушаться от вдруг нахлынувшего отчаяния. Сдавшись, он спрятал лицо в грязных ладонях, крича во весь голос. </p>
<p>Истерика длилась долго, то утихая, то нарастая вновь. Мальчик не чувствовал своих ног, не обращал внимания, как утирал все подступающую влагу с лица грязными руками, сильнее размазывая золу вокруг глаз, по щекам, на носу. Он не задумывался, в каком месте оказался, есть ли рядом люди, прибежит ли кто-то на звуки душераздирающего детского плача. Мыслей не было никаких. Не было ничего, кроме внутренней боли, сжимающей сердце. </p>
<p>Приступ закончился так же резко, как и начался. Гарри чувствовал абсолютное опустошение. Слезы больше не бежали из глаз, но давление едкого ощущения потери все сильнее тяготило душу. Воздух тяжело оседал в лёгких, пока мальчик бесцельно смотрел перед собой сквозь размытую пелену. </p>
<p>Какое-то время он продолжал сидеть полностью недвижимо, пока зрение не начало проясняться. Гарри обнаружил, что вглядывается в цветущую вязь мягких лепестков. Не сразу он понял, что перед ним аккуратная вышивка обивки кресла, стоящего чуть в стороне. Факт того, что мальчик находится в камине, также проник в сознание не сразу. Замеченные у рук тени окончательно вернули его в реальность, частично отгоняя ужасные мысли. </p>
<p>Первая же попытка выбраться принесла невыносимую боль в ногах: каждое движение сопровождалось жалящим ощущением множества игл и ножей, впивающихся в кожу. Ограниченное каминными стенками пространство не успокаивало разум, и Гарри настойчиво продолжал хвататься за них, желая как можно скорее оказаться в неизвестной комнате и вдохнуть свободного от золы воздуха. </p>
<p>Лишь коснувшись деревянного пола, мальчик признал свою ошибку. За пределами камина дышалось столь же сложно. И вовсе не от пыли, которая, казалось, копилась веками, но от скорбной тишины этого места. Никто не живёт здесь. Это стало очевидным, как только Гарри упал в кресло, оглядывая обстановку. Мрачные и покинутые вещи несли отпечаток трагедии — каким-то образом сделал такой вывод он — и передавали мальчику тревогу и беспокойство, о природе которых он даже не догадывался. </p>
<p>Успокоив тяжёлое дыхание и вернув способность безболезненно двигать пальцами ног, Гарри встал. Пришлось переждать неожиданную черноту в глазах от резкой смены положения. Яркий свет луны мягко ложился на предметы, но был не в силах придать мальчику уверенности. Было действительно жутко. Не от мрака — к нему Гарри в последнее время начал привыкать, все приятнее ощущая себя в его окружении. Не от случайного появления в новой обстановке — то, что подобное с ним происходит, он почти начал принимать как должное. Что-то отталкивающее было в самом месте, в этом тихом и таинственном доме, вселяющем в Гарри слишком противоречивые чувства: не хотелось оставаться на его территории, и вместе с тем, покинуть его и забыть принималось за что-то невозможное. </p>
<p>Мальчик пристальнее изучал обстановку. Кресло стояло чуть правее камина и было развёрнуто так, будто смотреть предполагалось вовсе не на огонь в нем, а на всю комнату и дверь, ведущую в коридор. Сам камин был намного массивнее того, что Гарри видел у миссис Фигг, и создавалось впечатление, что он является главным предметом в комнате. </p>
<p>Окна помещались по левую сторону от камина и выходили на тёмную, заросшую травой местность, которая, вероятно, когда-то была ухоженным садом. Во всяком случае, мальчику нравилось считать, что это именно сад, потому что иначе в голову лезли мрачные картинки древнего кладбища, посреди которого одиноко стоял этот дом. Лунный свет лишь усиливал эффект, искажая формы, играя с человеческим зрением. В голых стволах кустов мерещились деревянные кресты, а огромные камни напоминали могильные плиты. Дом же представлялся и не домом совсем, а заброшенным склепом, выход из которого мальчик никогда не найдет.</p>
<p>Фантазия Гарри разыгралась до такой степени, что он ожидал вот-вот услышать мычание вернувшихся в разлагающиеся тела мертвецов, совсем как в фильмах, которые обожал смотреть дядя. Часто их голоса пугающе разлетались по дому из телевизора, после чего следовал невыносимый визг тёти, твердящей, что Дадли боится и не может уснуть. Тогда дядя ворчал, но делал тише. Однако крики жертв и рычания мёртвых беспрепятственно доносились до одиноко лежащего в темноте чулана Гарри, который всячески убеждал себя, что подобное — всего лишь выдумка. </p>
<p>Вглядываясь в очертания предметов комнаты, он ожидал громогласный рёв душ, рвущихся на свободу из тверди земли, или тихого шепота за спиной с запахом гниющей плоти, и ожидание это нервиловало ещё больше. Но полную тишину тревожило только дыхание мальчика. Ничто не прыгало на него с безумной улыбкой из шкафа, ничто не пробегало в дверном проёме, ничто не хватало за ногу, ничто даже не скрипнуло, не упало. От движения привычных вихрей обычно исходил хоть какой-то звук, едва различимый, но Гарри все чаще успешно подмечал его наличие, концентрируясь. Однако сейчас и они утихли в окутавшей дом скорбной тоске. </p>
<p>Абсолютно ничего не происходило, и это начинало раздражать. Мальчик хотел предпринять хоть что-то, потому заставил себя медленно направиться к дверному проему, внимательно оглядывая предметы и тёмные углы. Панического страха, на удивление, он не испытывал. То, чего действительно стоило бы бояться, уже давно ушло из этого места. Эта мысль, словно и не его вовсе, плотно засела в голове, убеждая, что он в безопасности. Но выход отсюда нужно найти как можно быстрее, потому что существовать в траурной атмосфере покинутого дома и дышать мёртвым воздухом было невыносимо трудно. И вместе с тем, сам дом, его загадка не шли из детского разума, и Гарри лишь сильнее путался в целях и желаниях. </p>
<p>За размышлениями он и не заметил, что уже бродит какое-то время по заброшенным коридорам, ведущим в такие же заброшенные комнаты. Казалось, что владельцы уехали в долгий, очень долгий отпуск, оставляя все вещи и мебель на прежних местах. Однако не было замечено ни фотографий, ни каких-либо других указывающих на личности жильцов дома вещей. Всё это Гарри подмечал мимоходом, в поисках выхода исследуя первый этаж. Мальчик продолжал бы смотреть на историю дома с отстраненным интересом, осознавая, что эта история не о нем, и ему нужно беспокоиться только о том, как бы скорее добраться назад к миссис Фигг, если бы он не увидел лестницу. </p>
<p>Что такого было в марше её ступеней? Лестницы всегда ведут куда-то выше. Выше был только второй этаж. Ток прошёл по всему телу, когда Гарри это понял. То была не привычная и приятная дрожь, то было опасение на уровне рефлексов, глубинное желание держаться подальше и одновременно взглянуть собственными глазами в пожирающий душу хаос, прикоснуться к неукротимой стихии. Ему категорически нельзя на второй этаж. Ему крайне необходимо на второй этаж. Собственная противоречивость столь же пугала, сколько ставила в тупик.</p>
<p>Он колебался. Шаг к ступеням. Ещё один. Да что же такое? Приходилось заставлять себя идти вперёд, и вместе с тем бороться с желанием рвануть с места, чтобы как можно быстрее достигнуть верха. Поражённый настолько контрастным ходом мыслей, Гарри застыл с занесенной над перилами ладонью. Тишина ничуть не успокаивала. Наоборот, мальчик неспокойно и судорожно размышлял под её давлением: в ней ему чудилось затишье перед надвигающейся угрозой. Затишье это не продолжительно, оттого нужно торопиться. </p>
<p>Гарри опустил руку на поверхность перил, одновременно ступая на первую ступеньку. Неприятный ток тут же сотряс его тело вновь, а дрожь, последовавшая затем, и то, каким образом повели себя тени, мальчику не нравилось. Как только он уверился в своём решении, они принялись кружить вокруг хаотичнее, с каждым шагом становясь насыщеннее, заметнее глазу. Шёл он медленно, внимательно вглядываясь в темноту наверху, останавливаясь на каждой ступени. Ничего особенного Гарри не замечал, но опасение и желание повернуть назад только усиливались. Дрожь нарастала. Не преодолев и половины пути, мальчик едва держался на шатких ногах, хватаясь трясущимися руками за перила. </p>
<p>Видеть сквозь плотные вихри становилось проблематично. Возможно, из-за этого ему почудилось движение в мрачном коридоре второго этажа. Или же оно действительно было движением страшной сущности, которую ярко нарисовало детское сознание. Как бы то ни было, в ту же секунду Гарри опрометью бросился вниз по лестнице, не сбавляя темп бега, даже оказавшись в уже обследованных комнатах. </p>
<p>Он помнил, как в панике петлял в коридорах. Как случайно замеченная дверь выпустила его из заточения. Как бежал к ржавой калитке по заросшей тропинке. Как увидел что-то в воздухе, коснувшись её, но не рассмотрел, спеша покинуть территорию дома, который рождал в разуме самые невероятные ощущения и ассоциации. Гарри оглянулся лишь раз. Тени растворились в ночной тьме, и ничего не мешало взгляду выхватить ужасную рану скорбного строения. Туда он хотел подняться. Мальчик наблюдал разрушенную часть второго этажа несколько секунд. Внутри него что-то оборвалось, глаза и нос защипало от непролившихся слез. Как бы он отреагировал, если бы ему хватило сил завершить начатое? Что бы ни пришлось увидеть Гарри наверху, он сомневался, что готов к этому. </p>
<p>Он шел вдоль пустынной улицы. Одинаковые дома не помогали ориентироваться в местности. Босой, напуганный, совершенно одинокий, он не знал, где оказался, и бессмысленно брел вперёд, просто чтобы занять себя действием. </p>
<p>Есть нечто ввергающее саму суть человека в дрожь от мысли о покинутом, заброшенном городке с пустыми окнами домов, равнодушно окружающих путника, по несчастью оказавшегося в сплетении лабиринта похожих улочек. Гарри чувствовал это. Он давил зарождающийся панический крик из знания, что эти дома обитаемы, и получить подтверждение этому знанию, потревожив жителей, он опасался. Одна лишь мысль открывающейся двери какого-либо дома, являющей своего владельца, пугала больше вероятности не вернуться в дом родственников или миссис Фигг. В который раз мальчик затруднялся объяснить свои рассуждения даже себе. Противоречия преследовали его суждения до сих пор. Ему нужна была помощь, он потерялся и замерзал, но продолжал идти вдоль домов, не желая контактировать с местными. </p>
<p>Тусклый свет уличных фонарей и луны играл с формами, подбрасывая детскому сознанию тревожные движения за углами домов, в их тёмных окнах, в кустах и деревьях. Будто во сне, бессмысленно бродил он не в силах что-либо предпринять, не имея контроля даже над своим дрожащим — от холода ли, от страха ли или по каким-либо другим причинам — тела. Наверное, поэтому он не сразу заметил, куда направляется. </p>
<p>Наткнувшись на небольшой заборчик, Гарри сконцентрировался на каменной плите. Бросил взгляд чуть дальше — ещё одна. Рядом — ещё. И ещё. Представляя кладбище во время нахождения в том доме, Гарри не ожидал вскоре оказаться на настоящем. Но даже удивление не отразилось на его лице: он просто смотрел на плиты, не читая надписи на них и не двигаясь. Среди могил было не страшнее, чем в окружении схожих меж собой домов. Наверное, от того, что он знал наверняка: покоящиеся здесь не причинят вреда, что бы ни показывали в любимых дядей фильмах. </p>
<p>Блеск света на периферии зрения. Гарри оторвался от осмотра территории кладбища. Чуть левее, на небольшой площади, возвышался обелиск, хорошо освещенный светом фонарей. Мальчик не уделил бы ему особого внимания, но зрение вновь начало подводить. И именно этот обелиск был тому причиной. Раньше из опасений и страхов воображение рисовало размытые фигуры во тьме; сейчас же пространство вокруг конструкции местами подрагивало, являя черты совершенно иной формы, но Гарри не мог в достаточной степени сконцентрироваться, чтобы задержать их перед глазами дольше пары секунд. Медленно приближаясь к очередному необычному открытию, он с каждым шагом уверялся в сокрытой природе каменного возвышения. </p>
<p>Иллюзия спала вдруг, заставляя Гарри ошеломленно остановиться в границах круга света, формируемого столбами на площади. Не может быть. Секунду назад он разглядывал абсолютно не то, что предстало перед взором теперь. Женщина в объятьях мужчины, их взгляды устремлены на сидящего в её нежных руках малыша. Наверное, памятник семье. Гарри никогда не имел такой семьи. </p>
<p>Едва он собрался приложить силы к прочтению надписи на табличке, борясь с горьким привкусом печали, как тут же вздрогнул и обернулся на звуки гудка и ударов колёс о мощенную дорогу. Огромное, рычащее нечто неслось прямо к нему на невообразимой скорости, ослепляя яркими лучами. В панике пытаясь уйти от возможного удара, он отпрыгнул в сторону, падая на камни. </p>
<p>Мальчик ожидал увидеть сбитый фонарный столб. Ожидал, что дребезжащая громада через мгновение снесёт памятник и помчится нести дальнейшее разрушение на кладбище. Но она резко затормозила с характерным скрежетом в нескольких сантиметрах, чудом не касаясь фонаря. Не вставая с мощения, Гарри уставился на ещё одно невероятное явление. Да сколько можно? </p>
<p>Фиолетовый автобус в три этажа. Он исследовал его с открытым ртом: так больше кислорода поступало в лёгкие, отрезвляя сознание. По крайней мере, так Гарри объяснял свое состояние себе. На самом же деле он не смог бы закрыть рот, даже попытавшись заставить челюсть сомкнуться силой. Странное дело: сколько бы удивительных и пугающих вещей не происходило с ним за эти недели, ни одна из них не была способна настолько пошатнуть детские нервы и убедить в новой версии реальности, обрушившейся на мальчика. Ни тени-вихри, ни путешествия в другие места, ни деформация и преобразование предметов, ни всплески чувств и появляющаяся дрожь не имели эффекта, который произвёл на Гарри автобус. Может, от того, что все случающееся с ним до сего момента не заявлялось столь громко и неожиданно, переплетая те части жизни, к которым он уже привык и те, к которым он относился с осторожностью, считая в каком-то смысле игрой разума. Даже сегодняшнее путешествие из камина в камин он отнёс к разряду очередных странных сновидений. Но оглушительное появление автобуса вдребезги разбило прошлые убеждения: Гарри прекрасно знал — сны не бывают такими. Он чувствовал собственную усталость, холод, голод — все то, что игнорируется вне бодрствования. </p>
<p>Блуждания по бесконечной библиотеке, по сегодняшнему частично разрушенному дому и пустынным улочкам несмотря на то, что вызывали неоднозначные отклики души, все же оставляли в мальчике нерешенность и сомнения. И вот, самая неожиданная и абсурдная ситуация ввергает его в тот же шок, и сомневаться становится ещё сложнее, чем прежде. Гарри спокойнее бы воспринял появление единорогов в этой пугающей глуши, чем скоростного автобуса. </p>
<p>— Эй, малец, ты долго сидеть собрался? — молодой, немного севший голос доносится со стороны открывшихся дверей машины. Высокий парень в фуражке и мешковатой одежде говорит громко. — Ну что уставился-то, залезай давай. Мы доехали быстрее, чем ты с мыслями собираешься! </p>
<p>Гарри наконец смог закрыть рот и подняться на ноги. Из соображений осторожности и безопасности, ему, наверное, стоило бы убежать прочь, но он выбрал совершенно обратное. Он двинулся к автобусу. </p>
<p>— Что-то ты мелкий какой-то. Как зовут-то? — Услышал Гарри, когда подошёл ближе. Хмурясь и полностью игнорируя тихий ответ, парень оборачивается в сторону — предположительно — водителя, которого мальчик отсюда не видит.— Эрни, а в таком возрасте вообще могут вызывать рыцаря? Как платить-то будет? — Ответов, если таковые и последовали, Гарри не услышал. Он уже планировал уйти, жалея, что пошёл на поводу любопытства, когда парень вновь взглянул на мальчика. — Что вылупился? Я только недавно на службе, не все нюансы уловил. Давай, забирайся. Раз уж вызов был, и был он, видимо, от тебя, не вижу причин задерживаться ещё дольше. </p>
<p>— Но я никого не вызывал, — возразил Гарри уже громче, но был прерван. </p>
<p>— Да, да, да, все это потом. Наговоришься внутри. Ну же, — парень в нетерпении протянул мальчику руку, которую Гарри тут же необдуманно схватил, позволяя затащить себя в рычащую махину. — В нашем деле скорость имеет огромное значение. Правда, Эрни? — Сидящий на водительском сидении невысокий седой мужчина в очках лишь кивнул, поворачивая разные рычажки и тыкая в лишь ему понятные кнопки. — О, кстати, это водитель Эрни, как ты успел, наверное, понять. А я кондуктор. Стэнли. Добро пожаловать на борт Ночного рыцаря! — заключил он гордо. — Это первая твоя поездка?</p>
<p>— Нет, — вопрос показался Гарри странным. Разве не все люди когда-либо пользовались общественным транспортом? Но вслух лишь добавил: — До этого я уже ездил на автобусах. </p>
<p>— Правда? Не помню тебя. Ну, тогда ты сам все прекрасно знаешь. Ложись и постарайся держать себя в целости. И за что-то крепкое. </p>
<p>Он подтолкнул Гарри дальше в салон, и мальчик с интересом взглянул на ряд кроватей вместо сидений. Прежде чем вновь посмотреть на кондуктора и завалить его вопросами, которых к этому моменту накопилось достаточно, он приметил груду тряпья, сваленную на ближайшей кровати. Убедив себя, что движение в ней лишь чудилось из-за слабого освещения, он уже набрал воздуха в лёгкие, когда Стэнли громко объявил:</p>
<p>— Всё, Эрни, трогаемся! </p>
<p>Тут же мальчика бросило назад от резкого разворота машины, и он подавился собственным вдохом. Сознавая, что приземление должно быть мягким: на ту кровать с горой покрывал и лоскутов — Гарри, насколько это было возможно, расслабился. Но напрасно. Под тканями, вероятно, кто-то спрятал камни, в которые мальчик на полной скорости влетел, сгибаясь от боли. Груда тряпья вскрикнула. Мальчик намеревался закричать в ответ — вполне нормальная реакция на говорящие одеяла  — но воздуха не хватало, и он смог только судорожно что-то прохрипеть, отступая назад от кровати. Напрасно и это. Он успел заметить, как нечто движется под тканью, выбираясь, прежде чем его потрясло очередным рывком и отнесло ближе к водительской кабине. </p>
<p>Хватаясь за все подряд в попытках избежать новых синяков, Гарри бросал быстрые взгляды на пейзаж за окном и удивлялся, как быстро дома и деревья сменяют друг друга в сумерках рассвета. Он не знал, где они едут: пока что местность была деревенской, с редкими домиками. Возможно, лишь поэтому удалось никого не сбить и ни в кого не врезаться. Он не знал, как способно существовать нечто настолько быстрое. Он не знал и того, как кондуктор и водитель остаются живыми, проводя все рабочие часы в такой обстановке. Потому что Гарри уже смирился с тем, что испустил дух, шастая по всяким мрачным и опасным местам, и попал в ад, которым пугала тётя. Никогда раньше не верил он её словам так, как теперь. </p>
<p>Сравнивая себя с вещью в стиральной машине, которую вот-вот подведёт желудок, если она не ударится о что-то тяжелое и не потеряет сознание, он все же вскрикнул, когда почувствовал хватку на своих плечах. И закричал бы сильнее от вида незнакомца — болезненного, усталого, помятого, с едва ли не трупной бледностью — если бы незнакомец этот не утянул его на кровать, на которой было свалено тряпье. Теперь Гарри разглядел те тряпки в одежде мужчины, закутавшегося в старое одеяло. </p>
<p>Незнакомец усадил его, покачиваясь, стараясь сохранить в пространстве вертикальное положение. В этом он преуспевал гораздо лучше мальчика. Гарри заметил, как скользят и падают на поворотах кровати вокруг. Ему досталась довольно устойчивая. Мальчик первым делом схватился за изголовье, за какой-то поручень на стене, и сосредоточил внимание на расположившимся рядом мужчине. </p>
<p>Поначалу он увидел лишь равнодушно-обречённое выражение на усталом лице. Но тёмные глаза посмотрели в ответ, и в них, после мгновений отстраненного изучения, зажглась жизнь. Гарри жизнь эта отчего-то не нравилась. Равнодушие сменило яркое удивление, и мужчина лихорадочно забегал глазами по детскому лицу, словно ища решение своей беды. И он, видимо, был уверен, что точно отыщет его. </p>
<p>— Как тебя зовут? — перекрикивая рев мотора и дребезжание железок, выпалил он, и Гарри понял, что влип. Безумные глаза. Безумная надежда. Люди с надеждой способны на многое. Не хотелось бы узнать предел способностей этого незнакомца. Тётя и дядя постоянно наставляли Дадли остерегаться подобных личностей и ни за что не говорить им свое имя, адрес и другую информацию. Гарри не принимал за истину каждое их утверждение даже в таком возрасте, когда дети обычно боготворят взрослых: родственники, кажется, никогда и не были для него авторитетом. Но, видимо, чудеса действительно случаются, потому что сегодня он воспользуется подслушанным советом. Исключительные ситуации подталкивают к неожиданным решениям.</p>
<p>— Генри, — быстро прокричал Гарри первое, что пришло в голову, и отвернулся к окну. Но прежде он успел заметить изменившееся выражение мужчины. Ему не поверили? Мальчик расстроил его этим ответом?</p>
<p>Как бы то ни было, незнакомец больше не предпринимал попыток заговорить вновь. От того ли, что находиться внутри автобуса было невыносимо, а уж разговаривать — в особенности, от того ли, что мужчину озадачил ответ в такой степени, что сейчас ему приходилось печально его осмысливать и бросать тяжёлые взгляды в сторону мальчика. Гарри не интересовали такие тонкости, когда за окнами проносились утренний пейзаж, любоваться которым мальчик не успевал, и его короткая жизнь перед глазами, потому что неожиданно они оказались в более густонаселённой местности, а затем — и в городе. Подбрасывать на кровати из стороны в сторону начало сильнее и чаще с увеличением количества машин и человек на дорогах. Гарри был уверен, что существование такой скорости запрещено. Законами физическими или государственными— не так уж и важно, когда ощущаешь каждый полученный синяк и тошноту. </p>
<p>Хуже было при резких остановках: Гарри терял ориентацию в пространстве и старался сильнее сжать поручни, чтобы возобновление движения, столь же резкое, не отправило его в падение, которое, вполне возможно, могло оказаться последним. Однако и в этих случаях он умудрялся изучать происходящее снаружи. Город он все ещё затруднялся определить, но знакомая архитектура, тем не менее, успокаивала тревожность. </p>
<p>В очередную подобную остановку, мальчик с возрастающим любопытством смотрел в передние окна, ведь обычно остановки были вызваны пешеходами или автомобилями, перед которыми водитель тормозил. Сейчас же преград дальнейшему движению не наблюдалось: узкая улочка, по-видимому, и не предназначалась для интенсивного движения, но здесь не было даже оставленных на парковке машин. </p>
<p>— Дырявый котёл! — так громко объявил кондуктор, что Гарри вздрогнул при первых звуках голоса потрепанного, но вполне бодрого Стэнли. </p>
<p>Двери раскрылись, впуская утреннюю свежесть. Мальчик разрывался между желанием обессиленно упасть на кровать и стремлением сбежать к спокойной устойчивости тротуара. Повторять поездку Гарри не был намерен: одна лишь мысль о том, что после недолгой остановки автобус возобновит бешеное движение заставила его подняться, опираясь о изголовье. Он обязан покинуть этот ужасный механизм. </p>
<p>Дезориентированному ребенку с первым же шагом грозило падение, но незнакомец вовремя схватил детские плечи, помогая сохранять равновесие. </p>
<p>— Ох, а малец-то плох совсем, — сетовал Стэнли, пока Гарри направлялся к выходу в сопровождении мужчины. — Эрни, и все же рыцарь может ошибиться, так? В таком возрасте они вообще все на свете плохо переносят! Да ещё и в одиночку. Как заплатит-то? — Рассуждал кондуктор, но словно в пустоту, потому что ответа, во всяком случае услышанного Гарри, он не получал. </p>
<p>— О, Люпин, да вы за двоих платите? — Обратился Стэнли к незнакомцу, покидающему автобус. Гарри к тому моменту уже выскочил на свежий воздух и опустился на землю рядом, спиной опираясь о металлический корпус. Кондуктор стоял у дверей и принял оплату с лёгким недоверием и интересом. — Щедрость нуждающихся! А по виду не скажешь, что у вас водятся деньги. </p>
<p>— Долго откладывал к отъезду, — мрачно и глухо проговорил в ответ Люпин — Гарри теперь, по крайней мере, мог хоть как-то его назвать — и вышел вслед за мальчиком. </p>
<p>— К отъезду? — Ещё больше удивился Стэнли. — Далеко уезжаете? </p>
<p>— Далеко и надолго, — тем же мрачным тоном ответил Люпин, помогая Гарри подняться и устоять на двух ногах.</p>
<p>— Что же, удачной поездки, — задумчиво протянул кондуктор, недолго наблюдая за удаляющимися пассажирами прежде чем скрыться за закрывающейся дверью. Они и не заметили, как автобус умчался.</p>
<p>Потерянный в пространстве Гарри, легко и не особо соображая, позволял увести себя к деревянным дверям. Разглядывать окружение он начал уже внутри помещения за ними. Лучи утреннего солнца проникали через большое окно возле лестницы, касаясь грязного пола и единственного человека, спящего с опрокинутой на большой обшарпанный стол головой. Вид его вызывал тревожные чувства в мальчике: грязные светлые волосы не скрывали пугающие черты раздутого лица со шрамами. Гарри бы так и стоял, замерев у входа, если бы Люпин не повёл его дальше, правее от стола, к отдельной стойке, за которой мальчик заметил человека, только когда мужчина помог ему забраться на высокий стул. Мальчик не мог заставить себя расслабиться: было все ещё нехорошо после поездки, и ощущение присутствия очередного, более неприятного незнакомца за спиной являлось новым стрессом. </p>
<p>— Ремус, — едва кивнул бармен, выглядевший многим старше Люпина, мрачно сверля того взглядом. В его тоне не было и намёка на дружелюбие. Он тут же повернулся спиной, что-то переставляя на полках, распаковывая и полностью игнорируя посетителя. </p>
<p>— Только не надо этого, Том. Я отдал за комнату все, что был должен, — говорил Люпин тем временем. — И я с хорошими новостями. Тебе больше не придётся меня терпеть. Я скоро уезжаю, и ты никогда больше не увидишь меня в этом распрекрасном трактире! </p>
<p>— Полегче с выражениями. Я владею этим распрекрасным трактиром, если ты не забыл, — Том наконец оставил свое занятие и повернулся. Какое-то время он молчал. — Уезжаешь, значит. Далеко, надо полагать? — слабый кивок в ответ, и мужчина метнул взгляд к мальчику, внимательно слушающему разговор. — А это что за пацан? </p>
<p>— А, так — тоже взглянул на него Люпин, и Гарри вновь заметил то странное в его глазах. Тоска. Освещение ли упало таким образом или зрение подвело мальчика от напряжения — физического и психологического, — но сейчас он разгадал эту неуловимую иллюзию в падающих на глаза Ремуса тенях. Только в такую тоску он верил слишком сильно, чтобы увериться в её иллюзорности. — Попутчик, — продолжал Люпин. — Дашь ему что-нибудь поесть? И налей мне, что покрепче. </p>
<p>—С тобой, что ли, едет? — удивился владелец трактира, ставя перед Гарри тарелку с довольно приятно пахнущим варевом. Мальчик понимал, насколько голоден, но из-за пережитого напряжения, которое все никак не уходило, ему пришлось заставлять себя проглотить хотя бы несколько ложек супа. Мимоходом он отметил ещё одну деталь: блюдо было горячим, несмотря на то, что он не заметил, чтобы Том как-либо способствовал этому. Гарри не понял и того, откуда владелец вообще достал этот суп: не было видно ни холодильника, ни микроволновки, а в другие комнаты бармен не уходил. Но в его размышлениях места подобным странностям уже не осталось. Стоило для начала разобраться с тем, что посерьёзнее. Надо как-то выбираться отсюда, но свой адрес таким подозрительным незнакомцам мальчик ни за что не скажет. </p>
<p>— Нет, — отвечал Люпин, пока Гарри задумчиво вглядывался в тарелку супа. — Не совсем. До этого ехал. Неважно, — осушив стакан, он ставит его перед барменом. — Налей ещё. </p>
<p>Незаметно уйти и попросить о помощи в более приличном месте у менее отталкивающих людей. Так бы на его месте поступил бы другой человек? Гарри не знал. </p>
<p>— И куда же ты уезжаешь? — подавая снова полный стакан, спросил Том. Прищуренные глаза и слегка сдвинутые седеющие брови сильнее выделяли его морщины. Увядание неизбежно. Гарри вдруг отчего-то жалел о его старости. </p>
<p>— За вторым шансом. Неважно. — Сдавленно проговорил Люпин, вновь опрокинув в себя выпивку. — Ещё. </p>
<p>Гарри знал, что делает Люпин. Он напивается. Дядя тоже такое проворачивал пару раз, и все эти разы были ужасно неприятными. В пьяном состоянии люди намного опаснее. Оставалась надежда, что мужчина напьётся до вида незнакомца, отдыхающего на столе за их спинами, и так же крепко заснёт, но Гарри не думал, что настолько везуч. </p>
<p>— Если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, — наливая новую порцию ворчал Том, — то точно в ближайшее время никуда не уедешь. А антипохмельное бесплатно я тебе давать не собираюсь. Так что прекращай. </p>
<p>Люпин, казалось, даже не услышал его речь, погруженный в свои невеселые мысли, и поставил бармену очередной пустой стакан с немой просьбой добавки. </p>
<p>— Вот ведь волчье отродье, ты слушаешь меня или нет? — начинал раздражаться владелец. — Я уж обрадовался, что не придётся видеть твою мохнатую морду, а ты все портишь. Прекращай, кому говорю! — Но и это полностью проигнорировалось: собеседник бармена даже не смотрел на него, а сидел, опустив голову. — И что, в конце концов, прикажешь делать с пацаном, когда отключишься на целый день? — Люпин поднял взгляд и более осмысленно сосредоточился на бармене. — Где ты его вообще подобрал? </p>
<p>— Что? — Прохрипел Ремус, хмурясь в попытках осознать сказанное. </p>
<p>— О, ну хоть какая-то реакция. Пацана, говорю, у кого украл?</p>
<p>— Пацана... — Гарри пожалел, что о нем вспомнили, когда пьяные глаза зажглись огнём, метнувшись к мальчику. Тоска плескалась в алкогольном тумане. Мальчик застыл, едва поняв, что взрослый и пугающий человек едва ли не плачет. Потому он не успел увернуться от крепкой хватки за плечи, разворачивающей его на стуле к говорящему. — Я ведь знаю, что ты обманул. Моё чутье хоть и подводит. — Он склонился ближе, переходя на шепот, и Гарри скривился от его дыхания. — Но я все равно знаю. Я бы узнал везде. — Было видно, как мужчина сдерживает слезы. И как у него это совсем не выходит. — О, но как же теперь быть? Ты здесь. И там тогда. Как? — Люпин начал всхлипывать громче, делая глубокий сбивчивый вдох перед каждым предложением. — А они бы так гордились тобой. Такой смышленый. — Всё это время мужчина смотрел на лоб Гарри, но теперь взглянул ему в глаза, и начал сильнее задыхаться. Обеспокоенный бармен, до этого призывающий Люпина успокоиться, теперь пытался оттолкнуть его от мальчика. — Правильно, что обманул. Ты не знаешь меня. — Он словно и не замечал Тома, его руки на плечах и громкий приказной тон вперемешку с ругательствами. — Но все можно изменить. Теперь. Ведь так? — Он зарыдал сильнее. — Никому не говори настоящее имя. — Успел прохрипеть он Гарри на ухо, прежде чем бармену удалось оттащить мужчину силой. </p>
<p>Однако владелец оттолкнул и мальчика. Не удержавшись на стуле, Гарри полетел вниз, ударяясь спиной о что-то, тут же яростно взревевшее, и свалился на пол. </p>
<p>— Ах ты! — Вскричала ужасная рожа ничего не соображающего пьянчуги, что секунду назад мирно спал за столом. Яростные глаза прожигали мальчика, наблюдающего, как их хозяин поднимается со своего места, пошатываясь. В руке он сжал какую-то палку, которую Гарри вначале принял за отвёртку, но приглядевшись, понял, что она деревянная. </p>
<p>— Не трожь его! — Казалось, что такой усталый и несчастный человек не мог кричать столь злобно. И тем не менее, Люпин его удивил. Пьяница тут же развернулся в его сторону, делая резкое движение рукой, держащей деревяшку. Но что бы он ни планировал предпринять, действенным это не оказалось: удар Люпина кулаком в челюсть был неожиданным. Владелец громко и продолжительно ругался, направляясь к замахивающемуся в ответ незнакомцу.</p>
<p>— Ещё драки мне не хватало с утра пораньше!  — разобрал Гарри в потоке слов его рассуждение, поднимаясь с деревянного пола и оглядываясь в поисках выхода. Двери, через которые они вошли сюда не рассматривались как возможный вариант: мальчик не смог бы пробраться мимо троих мужчин. Лестницей воспользоваться также нельзя, ведь он хочет выбраться отсюда, а не заточить себя здесь. </p>
<p>Напряжённо бегали его глаза по помещению, пока не наткнулись на довольно неприметную дверь в отдалении. Убедившись, что на время участники драки обо всем позабыли, а бармен увлечённо кричит на них, разнимая, Гарри рванул к ней, всем сердцем надеясь, что она не ведёт в какую-нибудь маленькую кладовую. </p>
<p>Ощутив свежий ветер, он захлопнул дверь, опираясь на неё спиной, стараясь успокоить дыхание и дрожь. До мальчика доносились звуки ударов, падающих стульев, разбивающегося стекла и ругательств, в то время, как он разглядывал кирпичную коробку, в которой оказался. Над головой, конечно, проплывали редкие облака, что несколько подбадривало. Но остальное вполне могло вызвать панику. Гарри смотрел на стену перед собой. Слева тоже была стена. И справа ещё одна. Не может быть. Мальчик подбежал к одной из них ближе. Не может же дверь вести в никуда! </p>
<p>Гарри коснулся кирпича, оставив кровавый след. Испугавшись, посмотрел на ладони. Должно быть, сбил их в кровь при падении. Но не это поразило больше всего. Вместе с кровью из ран тонкими тёмными нитями сочились тени. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не обрадовался, увидев их, почувствовав их тихие движения. </p>
<p>Улыбаясь, мальчик наблюдал, как тянулись они к крови на кирпиче и дальше по стене, окутывая её своей тьмой. Довольно быстро образовалось большое тёмное пятно, поглотившее стену достаточно, чтобы через него мог пройти кто-то ростом с Гарри. Он стоял в нерешительности рядом. Тени на краях образовавшегося пространства двигались в нетерпении, но остановили свое распространение, ожидая. </p>
<p>Мальчик протянул руку, аккуратно касаясь пальцами там, где раньше была стена, и почти не удивлялся биению пространства, которое мягко окутало погрузившуюся в него кисть. Ступив вперёд, он заставил себя не зажмуриваться, но на мгновение все равно наблюдал лишь тьму. Однако ощущал он намного больше, чем когда-либо: движение теней приятными волнами ударялось о его тело, нежно изучая и приветствуя. Не было страха, усталости или боли — все было так далеко и незначительно, что мальчик сомневался в том, что когда-то испытывал эти ужасные чувства. Что те мелкие переживания перед спокойствием равнодушного пространства тьмы? </p>
<p>Но все исчезло так быстро, когда Гарри сделал очередной шаг, касаясь брусчатки босыми ногами, что он чувствовал подступающие слезы разочарования. Ослепленный утренним светом, мальчик поднёс ладони к глазам, растирая кровь и влагу по перепачканному ещё в камине, пыльному лицу. </p>
<p>В отчаянии желая вернуться к объятиям пространства, Гарри повернулся назад, но не увидел ничего, кроме сплошной кирпичной стены. Захотелось кричать, и мальчик до боли закусил собственную кисть, опускаясь на колени. Как это жестоко. Мгновения он испытывал легкость. Он никогда не был счастливее. Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько нужным, в по-настоящему желаемом месте. Но так быстро все прекратилось. Лучше бы он не знал этих чувств. Теперь вспоминать свою жизнь в сто раз неприятнее, почти болезненно, когда он познал новое, другое: когда разливающееся тепло в груди перехватывает горло, и хочется смеяться, и плакать, и смеяться долго, и громко плакать от переполняющей сердце истинной, душащей радости. </p>
<p>Мир расплывался пятнами в его глазах, когда мальчик пытался осмотреть тихую улицу, в которой оказался. Стало вдруг не по себе. Теперь он действительно один. И подобное одиночество не равно единению успокаивающей тьмы. Подобное одиночество сталкивает истерзанную душу с враждебностью и коварством шумной толпы. Предложит ли она свою помощь или разорвёт равнодушно-осуждающим маршем? Вне зависимости от ответа, Гарри уже давно решил, что доверять людям опасно. Он с малых лет относится с осторожностью даже к семье. Что же могут сделать с ним совершенно незнакомые люди? </p>
<p>Тот пьяница собирался совершить что-то пострашнее всех избиений, которые мальчик пережил от дяди. Пережил бы он удары от кого-то, кто не старался бы сохранить Гарри жизнь? Мальчик взглянул на стену. Вряд ли. Он поднялся с колен, не сводя глаз с кирпичей. А что, если этот человек его найдёт? Или даже Люпин? Что ему было нужно? Гарри ушёл недостаточно далеко. Но он знал, что стоит сделать. Слишком часто ему приходится бегать в попытках сохранить свою жизнь. </p>
<p>Гарри мчался по незнакомой улице, не смотря по сторонам и ничего не разглядывая, игнорируя пульсирующую боль в разодранных камнями ступнях. Казалось, никто не способен помочь ему и понять его страха, он был совершенно один во всем мире. Но, конечно, это не было правдой. По крайней мере ещё один человек в то раннее утро бодрствовал, оглядывая улицу из витрины местной лавки. Ещё один маг.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Натуры его рода крайне ценят уединение. Особенно в моменты трагедии. Его личная трагедия длится уже пятый год, и было не очень похоже, что она когда-либо отпустит его бедную истерзанную душу. </p>
<p>Будучи к тому же закрытым и недружелюбным с другими намеренно, он не привык просыпаться с едва взошедшим солнцем от потревоженного охранного контура и нетерпеливого стука в дверь. В Паучьем тупике у него не бывает гостей. У него вообще не бывает гостей, оттого этот непредвиденный визит напрягал ещё больше. Но тут же призванная палочка на этот раз не понадобилась.</p>
<p>— Северус, у нас экстренная ситуация! — вместо гостей только такие горячие головы, оглушающие сонного мага прямо с порога его дома. Появление Минервы — предвестник проблем, но открыть ей все же необходимо. </p>
<p>Она мгновенно пересекла дверной проем, не дожидаясь приглашения хозяина. Эта статная леди преклонных лет двигалась с завидной прытью и ловкостью, но усталость и обреченность обычно строгого облика бросались в глаза. Снейп не начал язвить и высказывать недовольство лишь из уважения к этой женщине. Уважения, в котором он никогда не признался бы, никогда не задумался бы столь долго, чтобы самому осознать его существование в полной мере. </p>
<p>И тем не менее, он был раздражен. Очень раздражен. Язвить он хоть и не начал, но хотелось страшно. Даже на каникулах, в свой отпуск, к нему могут легко и не скрываясь заявиться. Вот так просто! Благо, он успел накинуть мантию перед тем, как открыть Макгонагалл дверь. Хотя, принимая во внимание её состояние, начинающее беспокоить Северуса, он сделал вывод, что любое проявление его внешнего вида проигноривалось бы. А это уже повод задуматься. </p>
<p>Минерва быстро прошла в небольшую гостиную, заставленную книжными шкафами, и тяжело опустилась в одно из стареньких кресел, откидывая голову и прикрывая глаза. Бледное лицо её словно прибавило морщин, а измотанный вид напоминал ту хорошо знакомую Северусу женщину — с цепким взглядом и прямой спиной — лишь отдалённо. </p>
<p>Прекрасно понимая, что новости абсолютно точно отвратительны и потребуют его вмешательства, Снейп раздражался ещё и потому, что ничего о них не знал. Стоило ему поднять бровь и начать требовать объяснений, как Минерва, не меняя положения и тяжко вздохнув, заговорила:</p>
<p>— Северус, прошу, умоляю, ради Мерлина, даже не начинайте. — Она окинула его печальным взглядом, после которого Снейп с удивлением наблюдал её слабую полуулыбку. — Лучше предложите даме чай. </p>
<p>Он хотел было присесть в соседнее кресло, но так и остался стоять перед ним, в недоумении гадая, правильно ли все услышал. </p>
<p>— Простите, что? </p>
<p>Редко удавалось кому-либо поставить мага его уровня мрачного равнодушия в озадаченное положение. Не чай же она пришла распивать в таком состоянии? Или спутала его с Дамблдором? </p>
<p>— Что ж, видимо, мы все же не научили вас манерам в свое время, — проговорила Минерва, вместе с тем усиленно размышляя о другом. Что-то тяготило её душу, но она определённо не знала, как начать разговор. Северус не любил оставаться в неведении. </p>
<p>— Минерва, — опустился он в кресло. — Что случилось? </p>
<p>Макгонагалл закрыла глаза. </p>
<p>— Это касается Гарри Поттера.</p>
<p>О Мерлин, как он был благодарен, что она закрыла глаза. Северус не знал, сумел ли сохранить привычную маску отстраненности. Он до сих пор не определился до конца в своих ощущениях относительно тех моментов, когда слышит имя сына Лили. Сына Джеймса Поттера. </p>
<p>Довольно неплохо выходило избегать мыслей об этом ребенке, но они неминуемо настигали Северуса, и когда это случалось, он чувствовал свою вину, свое бессилие и отчаяние. Ненавидеть было бы проще, чем пытаться разобраться, но выбрать путь слепой ненависти к невинному ребёнку равно признанию в собственной слабости. Вопрос этот не был разрешим до сих пор потому, что после долгих лет тайной и опасной деятельности маг научился скрываться от себя же самого. Можно было лишь догадываться, какова будет реакция мага при встрече с мальчишкой, которая — он не сомневался — непременно произойдёт. </p>
<p>— Вам стоило с этого начать, — глухо проговорил Снейп, собравшись с мыслями. Чай все же не помешал бы: в горле отчего-то пересохло. Взяв себя в руки, он продолжил: — Что с ним? </p>
<p>Несколько мгновений Минерва рассматривала дверь в комнату напротив, будто решая, с чего начать, но, прежде чем Северус предпринял попытку поторопить её, заговорила:</p>
<p>— В районе, где живёт Гарри, начали фиксироваться магические вспышки какое-то время назад. Но мы не придавали им значения: детская магия часто непредсказуема, и такое её поведение вполне вероятно, тем более учитывая то, что мы не знаем точно, как много магически одарённых детей растёт поблизости. </p>
<p>— То есть, — в нетерпении перебил Северус лишние объяснения, — вы знали, что рядом с подозрительными скачками магии живёт отпрыск Поттера и всё равно все странности игнорировали? Какая предусмотрительность, — едко подметил он, не сдержавшись. — Теперь-то что такого случилось вдруг?  </p>
<p>Минерва вновь замолкла, не обратив внимания на довольно резкий тон мага.</p>
<p>— Гарри пропал, — в конце концов выдохнула она. </p>
<p>— Что? — Пораженно прохрипел Снейп. — Как такое возможно? Разве вы не носитесь с ним, как с наследным принцем потерянного королевства? Как Альбус вообще позволил произойти чему-то подобному? Он же, должно быть, только и делает, что сдувает с него пылинки. — Маг раздражённо поднялся и зашагал по комнате, преследуемый взглядом Минервы. Нежданную вспыльчивость Северус объяснил себе собственным недосыпом и раздраженностью ранним визитом. — И если на то пошло, никто и не подозревает о том, где жил ребёнок до этого момента, кроме, конечно, самого Альбуса, вас, Минерва, и, я полагаю, ещё нескольких человек, которым, конечно же, можно слепо доверять. Вновь, какая предусмотрительность. — Нахмурившейся волшебнице, не одобряющей его заявление, Северус поспешил объяснить. — Не сам же он решил сбежать из-под оберегающего надзора доблестных орденцев, в конце концов! </p>
<p>Вздохнув, он решил, что сбавить тон и перейти к более важным вопросам все же не помешает. </p>
<p>— Как давно это произошло? Почему меня ставят в известность только сейчас? И чем, драккл раздери, занимается Альбус? А вы предлагаете распивать чай! Надо идти на место, где мальчишка в последний раз был замечен, отслеживать магическое воздействие и следы от порт-ключей, и...</p>
<p>— Северус, умоляю, прекрати говорить и дай, наконец, мне слово, — не сдержалась Минерва, нарушая обычно формальное обращение, устав слушать поток сознания и упрёков мага. </p>
<p>Он не мог припомнить ни дня, когда ему приходилось бы слышать, как обреченно эта женщина умоляет. Сегодня же это произошло уже второй раз. Потому Снейп лишь проворчал что-то неразборчивое, раздражённо кивнул и замолк, удивляясь собственной несдержанности и ругая себя за неё. </p>
<p>— Прекрасно, — в очередной раз волшебница тяжко вздохнула. — Я понимаю, насколько это нелегко для вас. Я постараюсь рассказать все, но давайте по порядку. Можете быть уверены, что я пришла к вам лишь сейчас, не требуя сиюминутных действий, потому, что все перечисленное и не перечисленное вами, все, что было в наших силах, мы уже выполнили.</p>
<p>— Мы — это те немногие и довольно некомпетентные члены Ордена, которых допустили к тайне сокрытия? О, считайте, нам больше никогда не представится возможности лицезреть юного героя вновь, он потерян навсегда.</p>
<p>— Северус, — возмутилась Макгонагалл. — Вы дали мне слово. Быть может, не будете его отбирать и делать далеко идущие умозаключения? </p>
<p>Когда он вновь недовольно кивнул, Минерва продолжила:</p>
<p>— Нам действительно пришлось посвятить некоторых в эту тайну. Однако вы не правы, доверенные люди более чем способны к подобного рода магии, имеют связи в Министерстве, одобрены Альбусом, и...</p>
<p>— И именно поэтому вы пришли ко мне, — вмешался маг в который раз.</p>
<p>— Ох, Северус, — так тяжко вздохнула Макгонагалл, что Снейп почти пожалел о своём резком тоне. Почти. — Это уже оскорбительно. — Маг мысленно похвалил себя, когда сумел сдержаться от замечания, что оскорблять ещё и не начинал. — Урок этикета вам явно не помешал бы. — Сетовала меж тем Минерва. Но, решившись не развивать диалог в подобном направлении, она взмахнула рукой. — Однако же, не время. Я пришла к вам не для словесных пикировок, кои вы так нежно цените. Я в отчаянии. Альбус на континенте; сквибка, у которой оказался мальчик, ничего полезного сказать не может; мы с орденцами всю ночь исследовали дом вдоль и поперёк, проверили каждый угол — все четно. </p>
<p> — Нет, Минерва, я вынужден вмешаться. Так не пойдет. — Прежде чем она могла вновь возмутиться, Северус быстро заговорил. — Вы сами признались, что нуждаетесь в моей помощи. Потому должны рассказать мне все. Понимаете? Каждое имя, любую деталь. Иначе ваш рассказ рождает ещё больше вопросов. Что Альбус делает на континенте и почему не поспешил в Англию при первом же известии? Причём тут какая-то сквибка и как мальчик у неё оказался? Неужели в Ордене передают единственную надежду и спасителя всея Британии меж собой, как нелюбимого книзла? </p>
<p>— Никто не, — возмущённо начала Макгонагалл, но раздражённо вздохнула, обрывая задуманную речь. — Хорошо. Действительно, последовательность стоит соблюсти. И быть с вами откровенной тоже стоит. — Очередной усталый вздох. — Альбус в данный момент на переговорах с директорами других школ. — На закономерно удивлённый взгляд мага, она лишь кивнула. — Да, особо об этом не упоминается даже в среде преподавательского состава. К сожалению, встречи эти проходят без видимого результата не первый год. Но связи между учебными заведениями необходимы, особенно в условиях кризиса или политических потрясений. Участники это понимают. Они договорились о максимально возможной неразглашаемости и секретности: союз хоть полезен, но хрупок, и любое вмешательство извне довольно опасно. Каждая школа имеет свой взгляд на процесс обучения, безопасность, дисциплину, каждый директор будет стоять за свои убеждения и покинет союз, если почувствует угрозу. Вы же понимаете, что, имея самый высокий пост в заведении подобного масштаба, невозможно не быть, в той или иной степени, политиком. </p>
<p>— Допустим. Но как все эти собрания мешают перемещению? Это же Альбус, великий маг, победитель тёмных лордов и далее по тексту, неужели он ничего не сможет придумать? Объяснить, что ситуация чрезвычайная. Сложно представить, что кто-то будет препятствовать. Достаточно сказать, что дело высшей секретности, напустить тумана, как он любит, повздыхать, посверкать глазами. Кто посмеет его держать? Только не говорите, что коллеги его ни во что не ставят, никогда не поверю. </p>
<p>— Дело в том, что Альбус, вероятно, все ещё не ведает, что что-то случилось. — Было видно, что Минерве нелегко это признавать, но Северус не собирался довольствоваться подобным объяснением. Без того всю информацию приходится вытягивать бесконечными вопросами. И почему нельзя рассказать все сразу? </p>
<p>— Как это понимать? </p>
<p>— Как я уже говорила, переговоры секретны. Место, в котором они проходят, под сильными чарами: я не смогла связаться с ним ни по камину, ни с помощью патронуса. На случай экстренных ситуаций мы договаривались использовать совиную почту. Я отправила зашифрованное письмо на доверенный мне адрес, но когда оно будет доставлено и прочитано, сказать не решаюсь. </p>
<p>— Вы простите мне, что повторяюсь в который раз за утро, — начал Северус, когда Минерва обречённо смолкла, — однако же, ваша предусмотрительность ввергает в шок. До такой степени, что я начинаю задаваться вопросом, Минерва Макгонагалл ли навестила меня сегодня или же нежданное сумасшествие.</p>
<p>— Для сумасшедшего вы слишком хороший легилимент, — хмыкнула она. — И могу заверить вас, я все та же Макгонагалл, что так давно ловила вас на пути в библиотеку, пока все студенты спали. — За этим последовал многозначительный взгляд Северуса. — Ну хорошо, почти все. Но мы отвлеклись. — Прежде чем продолжить, она сильно сжала руки в замок. Упущения и ошибки эта женщина не терпела, но ещё больше она не любила, когда ошибалась сама. Становилось все очевиднее, что исчезновение Поттера она считает собственным промахом. — Из сказанного я успела понять ваше представление о жизни мальчика. И оно в корне неверно. По правде говоря, Гарри даже не знает о нашем существовании. И я говорю не о конкретных личностях. Он не знаком с магией. И не смотрите так, это было нелёгким решением для Альбуса. Однако же, пока Гарри находился с семьёй своей тёти, он был далеко от нашего мира, его историй, проблем и опасностей, спрятан. По крайней мере, до сего дня. </p>
<p>— Погодите, Минерва, с какой ещё тётей? У Флимонта Поттера был один ребёнок, это мне хорошо известно. — Она безмолвно смотрела в пол и не видела, как меняется лицо Северуса в ходе рассуждений. — Однако, — задумчиво протянул он, — Лили не была единственным ребёнком. Да. Я помню её противную сестру, ту невыносимую... Как же её звали... — хмурился он в попытке вспомнить, но сдавшись, разочарованно вздохнул. — О, только не говорите мне, что... </p>
<p>— Это было лучшим вариантом, — глухо проговорила Минерва. </p>
<p>— Да кто вам сказал? — резко перебил Северус. Он помнил немногое о сестре Лили, но этих воспоминаний было достаточно для презрения. — Она магла! Далеко не лучшая их представительница, к тому же. Ненавидит нас. Ненавидит магию. И вы оставили ей маленького волшебника? Что ж, как показала практика, весьма недальновидное решение. Хотя, это, может, и к лучшему, мальчишка правильно сделал, что сбежал. Я бы на его месте поступил точно так же. — Выдержав паузу, он начал подниматься с кресла. — Спасибо, что решили сообщить. Это все было очень увлекательно, но полагаю, вам уже пора.</p>
<p>Лишь тогда маг вновь поймал потерянный взгляд её усталых глаз. Он действительно какое-то мгновение верил собственным словам, но вида Макгонагалл было достаточно, чтобы подавить это чувство — простой побег не привел бы её к такому отчаянию. Великая волшебница не смогла отследить бегство ребёнка — абсурд. Однако же в тайне от самого себя он надеялся, что мальчишка все же сбежал. Потому что иначе Северус и представить не мог, в чьих руках оказался Гарри. Но, произнося предположение вслух, он не верил ему ни капли. Лишь присутствие Минервы вынуждало хитрить: она все ещё не сказала, зачем пришла. Необходимо было подтолкнуть. </p>
<p>— О чем вы говорите, Северус? — Произнесла она возмущённо, лично оскорбленная его идеей. </p>
<p>— Как же? — Поднял бровь маг, изображая искреннее недоумение. — Не понимаю, отчего такой шум. Или это его тётка всполошилась? О, полагаю, она способна. Не представляю, как вы уговорили её присматривать за племянником, но если дело в деньгах, она его и из драконьей пещеры достанет.</p>
<p>— Этот, как вы выразились, шум подняла вовсе не Петунья. Её семья не знает об исчезновении Гарри: они уехали в отпуск. Нам точно известно, что его привели к Арабелле. </p>
<p>— А, вот кто поднял шум. — Догадался Северус. Всю информацию приходилось расспрашивать у Минервы точно и постепенно: было заметно, что ей нелегко посвящать его в столь серьёзные тайны. Вновь он молча негодовал. Отчего сразу не раскрыть всех подробностей? — Та сквибка, к которой привели мальчика? Он от неё и сбежал? </p>
<p>— Именно. — Было также заметно, что выбора у Макгонагалл не оставалось. Она понимала, что помощь необходима, и понимала, что Снейп не согласится действовать вслепую. </p>
<p>— Любопытно. И эта Арабелла — соседка Петуньи? — Минерва молча кивнула. — И что же, часто Поттера отдают тем, кто просто рядом оказался? </p>
<p>— Мисс Арабелла Фигг не просто оказалась рядом, уверяю вас. Она присматривает за Гарри практически с первого дня его появления на Тисовой улице. </p>
<p>Снейп силой подавил удивление.</p>
<p>— Не думал, что вы так легко выдадите мне адрес, —хмыкнул он. </p>
<p>— Считайте это шагом отчаяния, — решительно подалась вперёд Минерва. — Вижу, я утомила вас беседой. О, я знаю, как вы любите, когда вам выкладывают все, и желательно под веритасерумом, но, думаю, вы можете понять моё положение. К подобным темам сложно подступиться, даже когда сталкиваешься с чрезвычайной необходимостью. </p>
<p>— К каким темам? — прозвучало более резко, чем Северус ожидал. — Какого рода помощь вам требуется, Минерва? — добавил он уже тише и хладнокровнее. </p>
<p>— Темного, — выдохнула едва слышно. — Темного рода помощь, — повторила уже несколько громче. О чем-то подобном можно было догадаться, как только Минерва пересекла порог квартиры, но Северус все равно смерил её таким поражённым взглядом, за который сам бы себя отчитал. Никакие догадки и ожидания не позволили бы сохранить равнодушие, когда Минерва Макгонагалл вслух и абсолютно серьёзно говорит о возможности применения темной магии на Гарри Поттере. Даже если и требуется она для его поисков. — Но уж не стоит столь пристально в меня всматриваться, Северус. Вы хорошо знаете, что я не обхожу некоторых, — она взяла паузу, подбирая нужное слово, — специфичных заклинаний. В особых ситуациях. А наша ситуация пугающе особенная. </p>
<p>— Не хотите же вы сказать, что вообще ничего не нашли? — в это было довольно сложно поверить, зная профессионализм Минервы. Северус снисходительно, даже порой презрительно, относился ко многим членам оредна, но именно Макгонагалл была более чем достойна уважения. </p>
<p>— Да, — призналась она, и признание это почти видимым грузом сковывало её обычно идеально прямую и стойкую фигуру. — Гарри будто исчез. Его след обрывается прямо в камине, никакие заклинания дальше не идут. Невозможно, чтобы маленький мальчик смог воспользоваться им самостоятельно, да ещё замести все следы. К тому же, по-видимому, кто-то очень постарался и каким-то образом восстановил его для перемещений. Камин уже давно вышел из строя и использовался порой лишь для удалённой связи. </p>
<p>— Так, ну это кажется уж совсем лишним. Зачем? — Минерва непонимающе взглянула в ответ. —Зачем, в таком случае, напрягаться с ремонтом, тратить лишнее время? Не проще было бы забрать мальчишку другим способом? Да хоть той же аппарацией. </p>
<p>— О, Северус, если бы мы знали ответы. — Печально протянула Макгонагалл. — Потому я и пришла. Нужно использовать все доступные варианты, даже тёмные. </p>
<p>— Сильные поисковые работают только на крови, вы это прекрасно знаете. — Тут же взял слово Северус, в недоумении озвучивая первое пришедшее на ум. </p>
<p>— Я говорю вовсе не о зельях. Этого я от вас не требую. В конце концов, многими ингредиентами прямо сейчас мы не располагаем, тем более кровью Гарри. Наши люди сделали все возможное, я доверяю им и не смею перегружать вас тем, что заведомо невыполнимо. Я, в какой-то степени, лучше, чем кто-либо другой, осведомлена о вашей неприязни к стороннему вмешательству в вашу жизнь. — Если бы ситуация позволяла, Северус подчеркнул бы, что, несмотря на эту осведомлённость, покой ему только снится. Однако Минерва такой ремарки не оценит. Не прервал он её и потому, что, сам того не сознавая, слушал в напряжении. — Но я в отчаянии и вынуждена просить вас об услуге. Ни у кого из наших людей нет того, чем обладаете вы. Связей на той стороне. </p>
<p>— Разговор идёт не о мёртвых, так? — Северус иронично бы хмыкнул, если б не решительность и отчаяние сидящей напротив женщины. </p>
<p>— Конечно, нет. — Возмутилась Минерва, и её усталый взгляд загорелся негодованием. — Что вы обо мне думаете? </p>
<p>— Вы сами сказали, что в отчаянии. — Осторожно подметил он. </p>
<p>— Да, в отчаянии. Лишь поэтому и признаю, что тёмные практики в нашей ситуации могут быть очень полезны. Но у всего есть границы. </p>
<p>— Прекрасно, что признаете. — Постоянное неодобрение светлых и правильных магов к его области деятельности злило: никто из них не являлся таким чистым, каким стремился казаться. Северус позволил себе довольно ухмыльнуться заявлению Минервы, хоть она никогда и не была резка с ним, не проявляла отвращения даже во времена противостояний. Однако он вмиг вернул выражению твердость. — Погодите, Минерва.  Вы думаете, что о похищении уже появились слухи? Поэтому так нужны мои связи? Поэтому вы не торопитесь, давая информации проникнуть в каждый тёмный угол? Подозреваете кого-то конкретного? </p>
<p>—Я не имею никакого морального права, — поспешила она прервать Северуса, — выдвигать предположения или подозрения. Мы должны, обязаны вернуть Гарри — это все, что я знаю, и все, что меня интересует. Лишь потому прошу, узнайте все, что сможете. </p>
<p>Она оборвала короткую и сбивчивую речь резко. Оттого тишина, последовавшая далее ощущалась столь весомо. Только Снейп не предпринимал попыток озвучить свое решение. Оно уже было принято, но, несмотря на это, маг колебался, даже учитывая намерение поступить противоположно собственным словам. </p>
<p>— На мою помощь не рассчитывайте. — Негромко произнёс он наконец, твёрдо встречая шокированный и негодующий взгляд волшебницы. </p>
<p>Если Минерва Макгонагалл даёт задание, она будет следить за выполнением со всей присущей ей педантичностью — это было известно Северусу лучше прочих. Дополнительное давление и надсмотр он терпеть не мог. Особенно в той ситуации, когда действовать в одиночку — не прихоть, а крайняя необходимость. Снейпу не верилось, что в этом возможно убедить несгибаемую гриффиндорку.</p>
<p>Она немедля поднялась со своего места. Оскорбленно, с долей презрения и недовольства, Минерва смотрела на Северуса, расслабленно сидящего в кресле. Не думала же она, что сможет воззвать к его совести? </p>
<p>— Вы лишили меня всех возможных слов. — Минерва старалась не терять остатки сдержанности и не повышать голос. — Никогда не ожидала я услышать подобное из ваших уст. — Обвинительно прошептала она.</p>
<p>— Чем же я вызвал у вас такое представление? — Неподдельно удивился Северус. Сам-то он считал, что ответил вполне в своём характере, и как раз таки согласие должно было бы восприниматься, словно нечто неожиданное. </p>
<p>— Мне думалось, что вы не останетесь в стороне. Что на самом деле, вы вовсе не тот, кем так пытаетесь казаться. В конце концов... </p>
<p>— В конце концов, — поспешил взять слово Снейп, не желая слышать очередное напоминание о Лили, которое, несомненно, последовало бы, — вы прибегаете к моей помощи, когда некому больше выполнить грязную работу.</p>
<p>Макгоногалл возмущённо выдохнула. </p>
<p>— Обычно я не позволяю прерывать себя, когда говорю. Сегодня же вы только этим и занимаетесь. — Поразительно быстро Минерва смогла успокоить свой гнев. Перед Северусом вновь возвышалась уставшая волшебница, холодно отчитывающая его, и только её руки, сжатые в замок у груди, мелко тряслись. — С просьбой о помощи пришла я к вам — на деле же трачу ценное время. Вам стоило сразу отказать мне. </p>
<p>— Вам стоило сразу высказать свои требования, — твёрдо парировал Снейп. — Тогда вы были бы разочарованы ещё до того, как сели в это кресло. </p>
<p>Смерив его тяжёлым укоряющим взглядом, Минерва направилась к выходу. Лишь тогда он поднялся, чтобы сопровидить её. </p>
<p>— Надеюсь только, — начала она, открывая входную дверь, — что в сердце вашем ещё есть место состраданию и участию, и когда-нибудь вы откроете его для себя и для окружающих. — Накинув капюшон мантии, она ступила вперёд. — Всего доброго, Северус. </p>
<p>Снейп хорошо знал свое сердце. Это был черствый и пустынный механизм, зову которого приходилось противиться с малых лет. Северус прекрасно понимал, что никогда не обладал и уже не будет обладать роскошью поступать, как оно велит. Оттого слова Минервы оседали в сознании разочарованием. </p>
<p>Макгонагалл давно аппарировала, а Северус все раздумывал, отстранённо шагая вдоль комнаты. Собрался он быстро, как и всегда, но откладывал совершение задуманного намерения, хоть и знал, что не сможет держаться в стороне. Говорить он мог что угодно, но понимал, что за Поттером любого рода и возраста следует присматривать хотя бы из соображений собственного спокойствия: после всего услышанного Северус вряд ли заснёт без ответов.</p>
<p>За прошедшие пять лет маг ни разу не видел этого ребёнка, а уже был втянут во что-то сомнительное. У мальчишки в крови притягивать неприятности! С подобными мыслями какое-то время спустя Снейп, наконец, аппарировал, не покидая квартиры. </p>
<p>В Тёмном переулке никто не удивился бы его появлению: Снейп имел привычку посещать местные лавочки, закупая нужные ингредиенты. Редкие и часто опасные вещи, если таковых не нашлось в магазинчиках, всегда можно было достать через специализирующихся магов в здешних мрачных пабах и забегаловках грязных гостиниц. Все эти места Северус и планировал посетить. Помимо артефактов и ингредиентов хранили они и ценную информацию.</p>
<p>Когда дверь первой попавшейся лавки "Горбин и Бэркес", в проулок которой обычно аппарировал маг, не поддалась, Снейп сделал простой пас палочкой. Ну конечно! О времени он и вовсе забыл. Можно ли было ожидать, что в такой ранний час — не было и шести — владельцы заведений Темного переулка будут рады посетителям? Да и самих посетителей, способных поделиться чем-то полезным, вряд ли возможно встретить в ближайшие несколько часов. Даже открытые сейчас лавки и забегаловки, в основном, пусты. </p>
<p>Бессмысленно сверля взглядом дверь, Северус ругал Минерву и гриффиндорскую суматошность, которая, полагал он, воздействовала на его поспешность и непродуманность. </p>
<p>Возвращаться ни с чем не хотелось. В раздумьях, чем же занять это время, маг было двинулся в сторону ближайшего паба, когда решение вдруг мелкнуло в мыслях. </p>
<p>Мистер Малпеппер, владелец аптеки на Косой аллее, уже много лет не изменяет своей привычке открывать двери лавки, едва взойдёт солнце. И отсутствие посетителей не может смутить его — аптекарь в своей особенности уступает разве что гоблинскому банку. Северус ни раз покупал у него ингредиенты для школы именно в ранние часы, когда в плотном графике преподавателя и декана нельзя было найти свободной минуты. Несмотря на отсутствие некоторых специфических трав и животных частей, выбор был довольно неплох. </p>
<p>Снейп давно не посещал аптеку. Вероятно, мистер Малпеппер успел закупить что-то новое, обновить склад, и у Северуса появилась возможность это проверить. Посчитав идею лучшим решением, он направился к Косой аллее.</p>
<p>Редкие прохожие мелькали в проулках, но тем не менее, аллея, как и Тёмный переулок, казалась пустынной.</p>
<p>Мистер Малпеппер встретил Снейпа бодрым известием о поступлении свежих краснотелых слизней и зубов хищных бабочек. Скупым приветствием мага в ответ хозяин лавки казался вполне доволен и не отвлекал того более. </p>
<p>Северусу всегда нравился подход мистера Малпеппера к работе с клиентами: он никогда не задавал ненужных вопросов, не начинал раздражающих расспросов. Благостное выражение сохранялось на его слегка полном лице и в те моменты, когда звучали просьбы достать товары особого рода. Следующий за ними отказ редко удивлял: невысокий толстячок, всегда встречающий приятной улыбкой, не был похож на скользкого сбывателя опасных вещей. И только глаза его хитро поблескивали за стёклами аккуратных очков, будто нужный товар хранился совсем рядом, но только мистеру Малпепперу о том и известно, и именно это знание является причиной его бодрого духа. Однако, должно быть, так странно падало освещение. </p>
<p>Какое-то время прошло за изучением представленного на витринах разнообразия. Северусу доставило удовольствие это тихое и привычное занятие, успокоившее стремление к незамедлительному действию. Даже дыхание стало более размеренным, ход мыслей более ясным. </p>
<p>Ещё раз пробежавшись глазами по витрине перед ним, Снейп перевёл взгляд к окну. Прохожие все также появлялись довольно редко, однако ощущение свежести раннего утра пропадал, и владельцы многих лавочек начинали готовить их к открытию. Вскоре аллея наводнится шумной толпой. Северус предпочёл бы вернуться в переулок до того, как это произойдёт. </p>
<p>Пока же у него оставалось время, маг лениво блуждал взглядом по зданиям напротив. Окна над лавкой Оливандера. Табличка с аккуратным "Закрыто" на двери самой лавки: владелец был далеко не ранней пташкой, но работал порой и после полуночи. Вывеска "Флориш и Блоттс". Одинокая детская фигура. </p>
<p>Снейп оцепенел. Вернувшаяся было размеренность обрушилась, стоило глазам метнуться за бегущим мальчишкой. Скудно одетый и босой, он словно и не видел, куда бежал, смотря только под разбитые ноги. И весь вид его казался столь же разбитым: потрепанная одежда, грязные руки и ноги, спутанные пыльные волосы. Маг не видел его лица, но догадывался, что и оно такое же перепачканное. </p>
<p>Ребёнок быстро скрылся из виду, но Северус не мог заставить себя пошевелиться. Он должен был моментально кинуться вслед. Однако насильно сокрытые в глубине сознания воспоминания о Лили и боль потери вдруг взяли верх. Снейп не был уверен, достаточно ли удачлив, чтобы этим мальчишкой оказался её сын. И тем не менее, холодная тяжесть, сжимающая грудную клетку, не давала ему возможности вдохнуть, что существенно ухудшало мыслительный процесс. </p>
<p>Малейшая вероятность того, что маг только что заметил Гарри Поттера, предполагала моментальное действие. Но Северус не отводил глаз от клочка пространства, где уже и не было мальчишки, борясь с воспоминаниями о том дне, о собственной вине и отчаянии, задыхаясь. </p>
<p>Снейп совершенно забыл бы, где находился и кем являлся, если бы бодрый, чересчур громкий в тишине голос, оглушая мага, не прозвучал вдруг за спиной. Неожиданно, этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы скинуть оцепенение и хотя бы частично сохранить внешнее хладнокровие. </p>
<p>Мистер Малпеппер добродушно общался с высокой леди. Вспомнить, знал ли её Северус, как и попытаться уловить её черты, он не пытался. Её ядовито-красная шляпка, изобилующая брошками и перьями, — единственное, что бросилось в глаза, прежде чем маг поспешил к выходу. </p>
<p>Конечно, мальчишки не было видно. Суетливее аллея ещё не стала, и вероятность, что никто из немногочисленных прохожих не заинтересовался ребёнком, была существенная. Никто не взглянул бы на оборванца и в обычное время. Мало ли их тут бегает. Снейп убеждал себя всячески, как мог, двигаясь в направлении беглеца и заглядывая в каждый проулок. </p>
<p>Впереди возвышался Гринготтс. Это значило, что путь, как минимум, разветвлялся, а вероятность натолкнуться на мальчишку приближалась к несущественной. Одна лишь мысль, что Снейп так глупо упустил возможность перехватить ребёнка, ввергала в ярость. Через что он успел пройти? Даже и предположить страшно. </p>
<p>О потерянном времени Северус не хотел думать. О количестве мест, в которые мог забежать, спрятаться или поместиться этот малец — тоже. По возможности маг планировал заглянуть в каждое. </p>
<p>Злясь на себя и на весь дракклов мир, Снейп несся по аллее жутким смерчем, от вида которого пошатнулся бы даже тот, кого не хочется вспоминать.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Падать в очередной раз за день было больно. В особенности от того, что Гарри не следил, куда движется, и начал оглядываться вокруг, когда ноги и руки неожиданно и неприятно встретили мраморные ступени. Однако грязь и кровь не оставили и следа на их белизне. </p><p>Оглушенный непредвиденным падением мальчик этого не заметил: стоило взгляду сфокусироваться на величественной двери и окружающих её колоннах, Гарри не сумел оторваться от созерцания золота, из которого, казалось, был отлит каждый завиток её узоров. Она была сотворена почти так же искусно и изящно, как книжные шкафы библиотеки, которую он столь спешно покидал ночью перед появлением у миссис Фигг. Тонкий узор вёл взгляд ветвистым лабиринтом, и сравнение вновь само пришло в мысли: так же высились книжные полки в том загадочном месте, переплетаясь и соединяясь самыми разными способами. </p><p>— Маленький маг без капли уважения. — Гарри вздрогнул при первых звуках незнакомого скрежета. — Как прискорбно из года в год наблюдать прогрессию людской невоспитанности. </p><p>Мальчик удивлённо уставился на источник недовольного голоса. Чуть выше, возле колонны, на мастерски сколоченном аккуратном креслице, сидело небольших размеров существо. Его морщинистое лицо с острыми ушами и носом, мелкими клыками, возможно, оттолкнуло бы, но Гарри не придал неприятному виду значения, встретив глаза незнакомца. Абсолютно чёрные, они сразу же приковали все внимание к себе, бросая мальчика в лёгкую дрожь, когда он снова четно силился достать из своей памяти, по ощущениям, такие важные части. </p><p>— На твоё счастье, сегодня у Гирнгдвоха нет намерения трактовать отсутствие манер как личное оскорбление. — Гарри не отводил глаз, прямо смотря в ответ, и существо сильнее нахмурилось. —  Неужели твой необразованный разум воспринимает народ Гирнгдвоха, словно экспонат, на который можно днями глазеть? Такой же, как, например, этот портал? — Рука с длинными пальцами и когтями тут же взметнулась к двери, и Гарри, повинуясь её направлению, вернулся к созерцанию золота узоров. </p><p>Чувствуя раздражение и нетерпение собеседника, мальчик поспешил хоть что-то ответить, но смог выдохнуть только:</p><p>— Красиво. </p><p>После секунды размышлений, существо гордо вскинуло подбородок. Было проблематично представить выражение положительных эмоций на его лице, и тем не менее, оно казалось менее хмурым. </p><p>— Иначе не может быть, — почти прошипело оно довольно, словно само сотворило эту дверь. — Однако вашими стараниями вся красота увядает. Люди не уделяют должного внимания даже собственному потомству! Маленький маг, если тот, кто породил тебя, не в силах научить правилам этикета, то добрый Гирнгдвох даст несколько советов. — Гарри внимательно смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову набок. </p><p>Мальчик не сразу понял, что таким странным способом существо говорило о себе. Его имя было сложным набором звуков, вместе ещё не встречавшихся ребенку, и повторить этот набор казалось непроходимым испытанием.</p><p>Оскорбить Гирнгдвоха не хотелось. Ростом с мальчика, каким-то образом он успешно оставлял впечатление хитрого и гордого существа. Гарри с лёгкостью мог вообразить крепкую, болезненную хватку длинных когтистых пальцев, один из которых вдруг указал на него:</p><p>— Первое. Разговаривать с кем-то на такой дистанции, опираясь на ступени, — верх неприличия. — Чёрные глаза устремились к небу. — Думал ли Гирнгдвох, что когда-либо скажет что-то настолько очевидное вслух? Маги, — ворчливо скрежетал он. Тёмный взгляд тут же метнулся обратно к Гарри, а указательный палец скривился в приглашающем жесте. — Подойди ближе, маленький маг. Не хочешь же ты продолжать беседу подобным образом? Но, наверное, к моменту твоего приближения, благостный настрой Гирнгдвоха исчезнет. — Последнее пробурчал он себе под нос. </p><p>Попытки подняться, на удивление, сразу привели к результату и вышли почти безболезненными. Царапины и синяки, конечно, неприятно ощущались, а босые ноги тяжело ступали на холодный мрамор, но приблизиться к Гирнгдвоху удалось проще, чем Гарри ожидал. Он внимательно оглядел пыльную фигурку и потрепанную одежду ребёнка. Прищурившись и показав клыки в своеобразной ухмылке, существо продолжило: </p><p>— Гирнгдвох сохранит намерение. — Прохрипело оно. К каким бы выводам не пришло существо, они, насколько Гарри мог судить, ему нравились. — Второе. Уважение к нашему народу мы требуем в выражениях не только через поступки, но и через слова. Для тебя я — Уважаемый Гирнгдвох. К моим братьям стоит обращаться соответственно. Это понятно? — Мальчик поспешно кивнул. — Смышленный маленький маг, такая редкость. — Вновь ворчливо скрипел Гирнгдвох.</p><p>В который раз мальчик не решился спросить, почему существо называет его магом. Из-за недавних событий Гарри начал сомневаться в невозможности существования магии, несмотря на слова дяди и тёти о том, что это — сказки неверующих и сумасшедших. Мальчик старался не вслушиваться в их наставления. Но не может же быть, чтобы он, Гарри, действительно оказался кем-то вроде мага. Иногда он читал о волшебстве в найденных книгах, слышал что-то из телевизора, но воспринимал подобные истории как далёкие и не связанные с его жизнью. Тем не менее, после всего пережитого отрицать эту связь, какой бы она ни была, бессмысленно. </p><p>Гирнгдвох всё ворчал. Его говор или изменился до неразличимого, или перешёл на неизвестный язык — в какой-то момент Гарри перестал его понимать. Но существо обращало свою речь не к нему, вглядываясь в улицу за спиной ребёнка. Чувствуя порыв обернуться и рассмотреть путь, приведший сюда, мальчик цепенел. Увидеть перед собой большой мир с его обитателями, встретить враждебность он не был готов. Почему-то казалось, что оставшиеся позади: и чудовища, и опасные пьяницы, и странные незнакомцы, и кошмары, — настигнут, стоит повернуться. А Гарри так старался сбежать.</p><p>В сравнении с воображаемыми перспективами, компания существа представлялась все менее отталкивающей. Мальчик с любопытством рассматривал красивые ткани костюма, подобный которому видел разве что у актёров любимого тётей сериала. Утреннее солнце касалось бледной кожи существа, серо-зелёный оттенок которой наталкивал на  мысли о мертвецах. </p><p>Чёрные глаза резко метнулись к замершему Гарри, заставляя того вздрогнуть. Гирнгдвох вновь показал клыки. </p><p>— Чего же ты ждёшь, маленький маг? — Разборчиво произнёс он. — Ведь сюда ты столь спешно направлялся? Заходи же. — Прежде чем ребёнок успел как-то отреагировать, существо быстро подалось вперёд, упираясь в подлокотники кресла. — Не заставляй Гирнгдвоха раздражаться. Именно это и произойдёт, если ты планируешь целый день простоять на этом месте! — Он неожиданно поднялся, взмахивая руками в сторону входа, и Гарри поторопился отступить к двери. — Давай же! Быстрее! </p><p>Повинуясь скрежету восклицаний, мальчик ускорился. Резкое изменение отношения существа было столь удивительным и пугающим, что Гарри не раздумывая скрылся в стенах здания.</p><p>Но убежать далеко не удалось: не отрывая глаз от входа, он даже не заметил, на кого так больно натолкнулся. Из-за столь же небольшого роста непредвиденного препятствия, мальчик сначала подумал, что врезался в похожее на Гирнгдвоха существо, но возмущенный голос звучал вполне человечно.</p><p>— И куда ты так летишь? — Детская речь, пусть такая недовольная, и тон, пусть такой высокомерный, откликнулись теплом в сердце. Наконец, быть может, опасаться и осторожничать не придётся хотя бы какое-то время. — Если бы ты испортил мой костюм, тебе пришлось бы дорого заплатить!</p><p>Молочная рубашка — такой чистый цвет Гарри видел только на особые праздники, когда тётя доставала дорогие тканивые салфетки и запрещала к ним прикасаться. Чёрные брюки, скроенные точно по фигуре, — Гарри нравилось считать, что и он когда-нибудь будет носить что-то своего размера. Но, думалось ему, Дадли похудеет не скоро. Темно-синяя накидка, напоминающая плащ, с вышитым жёлто-зелёным орнаментом. Костюм действительно был прекрасен. Прекраснее, чем у встреченного только что существа. Впечатление дополняли бледная кожа — человеческая, вовсе не отталкивающая, — и аккуратно уложенные светлые волосы.  </p><p>Гарри разглядывал возмущённого незнакомца. Незнакомец смотрел в ответ. Было забавно наблюдать за тем, с какой скоростью недовольство меняется на любопытство и заинтересованность в серых глазах. </p><p>Светлые брови взлетели вверх, и мальчик задумчиво протянул:</p><p>— О-о. Не похоже, чтобы у тебя были деньги. </p><p>Ответить захотелось грубо. Неприятно, что от одного взгляда на него, можно было сделать подобный вывод. И, ко всему прочему, озвучить его вслух, столь просто и ни капли не сомневаясь. </p><p>Но стоит ли таить обиду на истину? Денег и правда не было. Не было ничего.</p><p>Гарри отвернулся. И замер. Дальше, прямо перед ним, в хорошо освещенном множеством свечей зале, за высокими столами, трудились маленькие, длинноухие и остроносые существа. В тишине — шелест страниц и скрип выводимых букв. Не было заметно, что произошедший диалог как-то потревожил их работу. </p><p>— Вот, — услышал мальчик, чувствуя хватку чужих пальцев на своей кисти. </p><p>Что-то холодное со звоном опустилось в ладонь. Три монетки. Гарри внимательно рассмотрел гравировку одной, и был поражён: никогда ранее на деньгах не встречал он изображение, напоминающее пчелиное туловище с головой дракона. "Один галлеон" — прочёл он на каждой. </p><p>— Зачем мне это? — Галлеон Гарри понравился, но было не понятно, что и где можно купить на такую странную валюту.</p><p>Собеседник посмотрел в ответ так, будто услышал наиглупейшую в мире вещь. </p><p>— Как же зачем? — В замешательстве уставился он на Гарри. — Ты пришёл в банк. В банке выдают деньги. Вот и бери. — Он указал на монеты в раскрытой ладони Гарри. — Тебе же надо на что-то питаться. Отец говорит, что у бродяг нет своего дома. А если нет дома, то нет домовых эльфов, которые могут накормить. — Утверждение звучало крайне уверенно и логично. Настолько, что Гарри задумался. У дяди есть свой дом, но он никогда не слышал ничего о таких существах. Может, Тётя хотела воспитать из Гарри домового эльфа? Интересно, говорится ли о подобном в Библии? — Ты, наверное, живёшь под каким-нибудь мостом. — Продолжал мальчик размышления, не замечая озадаченность собеседника. — Я видел под каким-то мостом людей, но не успел ничего спросить: отец увёл меня. </p><p>Гарри представлял, как выглядит сейчас. В грязи, крови, ранах, синяках и пыли — многие бездомные, вероятно, опрятнее. Его не должно было ни удивить, ни обидеть такое сравнение. И тем не менее, хмурясь, он протянул монеты незнакомцу, настойчиво твердя:</p><p>— Не нужны мне твои деньги! Не живу я ни под каким мостом! — Роскошно одетого мальчика это, вероятно, не убедило: он даже чуть отклонился назад, не собираясь принимать галлеоны. — У меня есть свой дом. Я просто заблудился.</p><p>Собеседник окинул Гарри недоверчивым взглядом, уставившись на грязные ноги. </p><p>— На тебе даже обуви нет. — Спокойно выдал он очевидное. </p><p>Гарри расстроенно взглянул на свои ступни. </p><p>— Привык спать босиком. — Буркнул он. Не рассказывать же незнакомому ребёнку, что сегодняшнее путешествие не планировалось, как, в общем-то, и все прошлые. Изначальной целью было возвращение у воришки-кота мягкой игрушки, а не хождение непонятно где всю ночь. </p><p>— Ты же не спишь. — Незнакомец вновь утверждал очевидное, сдвинув брови, словно не был уверен до конца. По нему было заметно, как силился он понять, шутит ли оборванец, безумен ли он или попросту издевается. Гарри развёл руками:</p><p>— Мы оба бодруствуем, какое совпадение. </p><p>Неожиданность и непосредственность такого лёгкого жеста заставили высокомерного мальчика хихикнуть:</p><p>— Странный ты. </p><p>Гарри хихикнул в ответ, совсем не обиженный этой фразой. </p><p>— Я-то странный? Это ты уговариваешь первого попавшегося незнакомца забрать твои деньги. </p><p>— Неужели это такое редкое событие в твоей жизни? — удивился собеседник. </p><p>Горло стянуло жгучее чувство, от которого заставить себя говорить оказалось труднее. Пальцы сжимали щедрый подарок незнакомца. Гарри безмолвно кивнул. </p><p>— Бери деньги, не бойся. Малфои не держат бездомных в должниках. — Гордо вздернул он подбородок. — Отец говорит, что благотворительность — добродетель, способная если не искупить, то успокоить грехи прошлого. </p><p>— Малфои — это твоё имя? — Решил расспросить Гарри, несколько успокоенный явно заученной мальчиком цитатой. </p><p>— Моё имя Драко. Малфой — имя семьи. Ты никогда о нас не слышал? </p><p>— Как же много, по-твоему, бедных бездомных мальчиков знают твоё имя, Драко Малфой? — Хихикнул вновь Гарри.</p><p>— Теперь, очевидно, на одного больше, — усмехнулся Драко в ответ. </p><p>— Не бездомный я! — Бессмысленно повторил мальчик, особо не надеясь переубедить собеседника.</p><p>— Слушай, просто возьми деньги, — в конце концов вздохнул тот. — Пригодятся. И если ты говоришь, что потерялся, — Драко задумчиво осмотрел порванную одежду. — Что ж, пусть так. Тебе виднее, я полагаю. Советую обратиться в министерство. Мой отец всегда туда ходит, чтобы защитить свои права. </p><p>— Да. Спасибо. — Гарри понятия не имел, о чем говорит Драко. Он знал, что, вполне вероятно, больше никогда не встретит его и не окажется здесь вновь, не говоря уж о неизвестном министерстве. Но впервые видевший его мальчик старался помочь и заслуживал благодарности. — И за деньги тоже спасибо. </p><p>— Да пустяки. — Отмахнулся Драко. — Ты, кстати, не представился наследнику великого рода. Какая невоспитанность! — Возможно, эта фраза должна была звучать более высокопарно, но и сам говорящий едва сдержал смех, произнося её. </p><p>Однако Гарри было не до веселья. Он не хотел врать тому, кто был столь добр. Что плохого в правде? Вряд ли они увидятся вновь. </p><p>С другой стороны, уже приходилось использовать выдуманное имя. Не лучше ли придерживаться лжи? Однажды сказанное может вдруг всплыть в будущем, вызывая вопросы и, как следствие, впутывая мальчика в ещё большие проблемы. А как скоро он вернется домой и вернётся ли вообще, определить было невозможно. </p><p>И Люпин советовал скрывать имя. Верить пьяным незнакомцам — дело пагубное. Но. </p><p>— Генри, — потупив взгляд выпалил Гарри, когда молчать более было нельзя. </p><p>— Я же пошутил про невоспитанность. — Отметил Драко, истолковав поведение мальчика, сразу сдвинувшего брови в напряжённом размышлении, как обиду на его несерьёзную фразу. </p><p>Гарри нечасто общался со сверстниками подобным образом: когда его не пытались оскорбить, унизить, разозлить. Просто разговор. Почти наравне. Даже слова Драко о бездомных — наблюдение, вывод, который сам напрашивался, стоило лишь взглянуть на Гарри. И потому, что такое общение случалось крайне редко, мальчик довольно плохо представлял себе, что следовало бы ответить.  </p><p>Желая сбросить с себя давление взгляда ожидающего Драко, он начал отступать, одновременно разводя руками, в похожем жесте, ранее повеселившем собеседника. Гарри планировал свести все к шутке вновь, чтобы его не поймали на вранье.  </p><p>Ощутив неприятный удар кистью, мальчик пожалел о своём решении. Одновременно с шелестом падающих книг и ворчливым скрежетом незнакомого языка, он развернулся, встречая гневный взгляд небольшого существа. Небольшого, но опасного. Гарри заметил знакомый ряд острых клыков, прежде чем опустить взгляд на упавшие труды и свернутые бумажки, которые он тут же кинулся собирать. </p><p>Драко подошёл ближе, принося извинения, половину из которых Гарри пропустил из-за волнения, порой даже не понимая смысла. Речь мальчика теперь не была ни шутливой, ни высокомерной, в ней слышалось лишь раскаяние с постоянными "Уважаемый", "сожалеем", "не сочтите за оскорбление" и снова "Уважаемый". </p><p>Кисти мелко тряслись, когда Гарри поднялся на дрожащих ногах, сжимая все собранное. </p><p>— Приношу свои искренние извинения, Уважаемый, — чудом сориентировался он, в попытках не выделяться грубостью на фоне воспитанного Драко. Тут же Гарри поклонился всем туловищем, выражая свое сожаление самым, как ему думалось, действенным и понятным способом. </p><p>— Ни минуты без приключений, Драко? — Мальчик застыл при звуках тихого голоса взрослого человека. Он не казался взбешенным, грозным или обещающим наказание, какой Гарри привык слышать, когда находил себя в неприятных ситуациях, но он все равно не смог заставить себя поднять голову. Взрослые внушали даже меньше доверия, чем эти маленькие остроносые существа. </p><p>— Отец, — слегка удивлённо произнёс Драко, — ты уже закончил? </p><p>— Сегодняшняя сделка действительно прошла поразительно быстро, — хмыкнул мужчина в ответ. — Но не столь поразительно, если знать, что все любят получать подарки. Все, от министра магии до членов школьного комитета. — Тихо подчеркнул он, после чего сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем сменить тон на более бодрый. — Уважаемый Афмолкбэк как раз помогал мне отправить в архив всю документацию. </p><p>Эти слова заставили Гарри напрячься сильнее, сжать книги и свитки крепче. Существо проворчало что-то непонятное, коснувшись его макушки длинным указательным пальцем. Как только оно смолкло, кисти мальчика ударились о плечи. Не сразу он понял, что сжимает собственное тело: в его руках ничего более не было. </p><p>Подняв голову в поиске неожиданно исчезнувших вещей, Гарри заметил их в хватке клыкастого существа, когда оно обращалось к мужчине:</p><p>— Произошла непредвиденная задержка, мистер Малфой. Не волнуйтесь, ваши архивы будут обновлены в ближайшее время. </p><p>Гарри наконец осмотрелся. Упомянутый мистер Малфой спокойно кивнул. </p><p>— Я ни секунды не сомневался в вашей надёжности, Уважаемый Афмолкбэк, — вежливо проговорил он, внимательно смотря на невысокое существо. Существо же сверлило взглядом Гарри. Гарри начинал нервничать от такого пристального внимания, посматривая на Драко. Драко, в свою очередь, очевидно, забавлялся происходящим, четно стараясь скрыть этот факт, неудачно копируя собранность отца. </p><p>Чёрные глаза тянули задержать взгляд в их пустоте дольше, но Гарри опасался поддаваться внезапному порыву: Гирнгдвоху не нравился пристальный взгляд мальчика, его собрату такое было бы неприятно точно так же. Стараясь не вызвать в существе ещё одну вспышку злости, Гарри сосредоточил свое внимание на корешках книг.</p><p>Чувствуя тяжесть вины за проявленную неосторожность, в ожидании наказания, он крепко сжал предплечья, стараясь согнать набегающую дрожь. Было стыдно. </p><p>Немая сцена длилась не столь долго, как её ощущал мальчик: в конце концов, Афмолкбэк молча кивнул мистеру Малфою и удалился. </p><p>Гарри до последнего чувствовал пристальный взгляд черных глаз на себе. Детская рука на плече вывела его из оцепенения и он посмотрел на Драко. Неожиданно искреннее удивление на его лице смотрелось крайне забавно и в иной ситуации вызвало бы улыбку. Однако Гарри лишь вопросительно взглянул в ответ, слегка расслабившись.</p><p>— Ничего не сказал, — почти бесшумно прошептал Драко. — Отец, ты видел?</p><p>— Да, Драко, — задумчиво протянул тот, сохраняя невозмутимость. — Думаю, нам стоит направиться к выходу, чтобы не волновать и не отвлекать работников банка более. — Мистер Малфой бросил быстрый взгляд в сторону Гарри и развернулся. — Идемте.</p><p>Мальчики переглянулись. Озорная улыбка, старательно скрываемая Драко, когда тот подмигивал Гарри, дарила уверенность в том, что мальчик не успел натворить серьёзных дел. Однако внутреннее напряжение не торопилось его покидать. </p><p>Следуя за мистером Малфоем, он в который раз удивился великолепию костюмов места, в котором оказался. Несомненно, повстречавшиеся ему люди крайне богаты, что было возможно понять и при случайном взгляде на них в толпе. Даже смотря на мужчину со спины, Гарри чувствовал грацию и статность, которые вживую вряд ли до этого наблюдал. А длинные волосы мистера Малфоя не вызывали желания взяться за ножницы, о котором дядя обычно громко заявлял, когда тётя смотрела передачи про трудных подростков. </p><p>Наверное, только из-за представлений опекуна о том, как должен и не должен выглядеть настоящий мужчина, Гарри порой отводили в парикмахерскую. Но его непослушные волосы быстро отрастали, падая кудрявыми прядями на глаза. Дядины принципы менее устойчивы там, где требуются его деньги, поэтому лохматая шевелюра мальчика зачастую игнорировалась. </p><p>— Генри, — позвал рядом уже знакомый голос, но Гарри не сразу отогнал размышления, поначалу не понимая, что к нему обращаются. </p><p>Он стоял на разогретом утренним солнцем воздухе возле узорчатой двери банка. Мистера Малфоя мальчик тут же заметил чуть дальше, возле колонн. Он не спускался по ступеням, видимо, ожидая сына. </p><p>Драко стоял рядом с Гарри, настроенный на разговор. Никак прощаться собрался? Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что у этих людей нет причин помогать ему или позволять следовать за ними, но от осознания этого внезапная лёгкая печаль почему-то не стихла. </p><p>Три монетки в кармане пижамных штанов. Отчего горевать? Драко уже помог и был добр. Гарри тепло улыбнулся:</p><p>— Спасибо за помощь. Надеюсь, я не доставил проблем. </p><p>— Что ты, — взмахнул руками Драко. — Никаких проблем. Вот только, — он немного замялся, — только если не у тебя проблемы? </p><p>Гарри вопросительно уставился на него. </p><p>— То есть, когда ты говорил, что потерялся. Это ведь проблема? </p><p>— Думаю, можно сказать и так, — хмыкнул Гарри. </p><p>— В таком случае, отец мог бы повлиять на твою ситуацию. Он только скажет, и министерство тут же отыщет тебе дом! — Гарри выразил бы сомнение вслух, но Драко говорил слишком уверенно.</p><p>— Почему ты так хочешь помочь мне? — Тихо спросил мальчик вместо этого. <br/>Блеск в глазах Драко погас, и он потупил взгляд. Мальчик был похож на отца больше, когда не пытался его копировать.</p><p>– Успокоить грехи прошлого. — Буркнул он, видимо, не ожидая от себя и этого. Будто не его слова, не слова ребёнка. Быстро взглянул на отца, и столь же быстро — снова Гарри в глаза. И вновь — живой, хитрый взгляд. — А ещё ты странный очень. До такой степени, что я умираю от любопытства узнать, откуда такие появляются. — Он развернулся, не дожидаясь ответа, и двинулся в сторону отца. </p><p>Видимо, предполагалось, что Гарри поспешит вслед и разрешит себя спасти. Малфои направят его в подозрительное министерство, через которое найдут дом, где мальчик проживёт счастливо и благополучно, а грехи, какими бы они ни были, будут успешно искуплены. Наверное, для Драко все выглядело именно так. </p><p>Для Гарри — несколько иначе. Он слабо представлял, чем может заниматься министерство, но был твёрдо уверен, что в его функции не входит предоставление жилых помещений всем нуждающимся. Как бы мальчику ни хотелось верить в обратное, но недовольное ворчание тёти и ругань дяди по отношению ко всякого рода учреждениям, а также замечание Драко про людей под мостом, укрепляли недоверие малыша. Пришлось бы ему столкнуться с бездомными, если бы существовало готовое прийти на помощь, щедрое и безвозмездное министерство? </p><p>Опасаясь серьёзных организаций с суровыми взрослыми в абсолютно незнакомом месте, Гарри направился к колоннам, надеясь объяснить, что и под мостом живётся вполне комфортно. Мистер Малфой казался намного более спокойным и понимающим, нежели дядя, потому Гарри серьёзно рассматривал вероятность тихого выхода из ситуации. И никакого министерства. Несомненно, у такого занятого человека не столь много времени, чтобы тратить его на всяких оборванцев, даже по просьбе сына. </p><p>Незамеченным в тени колонн на том же аккуратном креслице сидел Гирнгдвох. Отчего-то взгляд не сразу падал на существо. Едва Гирнгдвох встретил глаза Гарри, он одарил его подобием хищной ухмылки. Никто более, казалось, не замечал его: Малфои были заинтересованы чем-то другим. Почти поравнявшись с существом, за спинами отца с сыном, мальчик начал искать, за чем же те следят так пристально, и отшатнулся. </p><p>Белые пальцы взбежавшего по ступеням мужчины сомкнулись на предплечьях мистера Малфоя. Вместе с лицом они были единственными светлыми пятнами образа, который напугал Гарри.</p><p>— Здравствуй, Северус, — спокойно сказал мистер Малфой, словно и не видел лёгкой паники в решительном взгляде чёрных глаз. </p><p>Хватка заметно усилилась, но голос мужчины, ответившего сквозь зубы, оказался хладнокровнее ожидаемого:</p><p>— Люциус, — шипел он, — какая приятная встреча. Мне понадобятся все твои информаторы, каких только сможешь поднять. И твоя верткая натура. Вопросы потом, он не мог уйти далеко. </p><p>— Кто? — выпалил Драко и тут же добавил: — Здравствуй, крестный. </p><p>Лёгкая паника решительности уставилась на ребёнка:</p><p>— С каких это пор ты берёшь с собой Драко? </p><p>— Наследник должен быть привычен к труду с раннего возраста, Северус, — слишком сдержанно, на взгляд Гарри, отвечал мистер Малфой. Словно не ему в лицо грозно шипели и не его плечи сжимали мёртвой хваткой. — Неужели ты планируешь осудить мои воспитательную методику? </p><p>— Всё потом. Ситуация непредвиденная. Даже Минерва не поскупится любой помощи. </p><p>— Какая ситуация? — мистер Малфой повёл плечами, скидывая чужие кисти. — Да объясни ты толком, отчего такая суета и причём тут Макгонагалл? Только её на мою голову не хватало! </p><p>Тёмные глаза изучающе бегали по лицу мужчины, прежде чем метнуться поверх плеча Люциуса. Бег мыслей тут же застыл. </p><p>Гарри встретился взглядом с напряжённым мужчиной, и его сердце болезненно сжалось. Вековая тоска! Вся она здесь, в этом грозном человеке. Мрачная и удушливая, она почти ощущалась на кончиках пальцев. А хозяин её казался самой черной и опасной тенью из всех встреченных: смольные волосы и тёмные одежды контрастно подчеркивали бледную кожу. Гарри предпринял очередную попытку вспомнить что-то далёкое и знакомое, но как всегда, безуспешно.</p><p>Носитель тоски гипнотизировал и оставался недвижим. Его тревожное состояние кинулось через взгляд на мальчика. Едва ощутимый шепот теней — возможно, придуманный — держал на месте, не давая сбежать. Рано.</p><p>— Как тебя зовут? — отчаянное нетерпение и неверие на грани совершенного шока, но тон почти ледяной. С таким настроем бросаются в крайности. Совершают безумства. </p><p>Гарри не опускал глаз и чувствовал: соврать не выйдет. Мужчина уже знал ответ. Паника накрыла лёгкой дрожью. Он точно знал! Но как? </p><p>— Это Генри, — решил помочь Драко. Должно быть, догадался, что Гарри в ужасе и не в силах произнести ни слова. — Мы познакомились только что, в банке. Я с па.., — он резко оборвал на полуслове и увереннее продолжил — с отцом помогу найти ему дом. — Воодушевление было вполне искренним.— Здорово, правда?</p><p>— Правда? — едко обращено к мистеру Малфою. — С каких пор? </p><p>— Тебе известно лучше любого, что и почему продвигает моя семья. Бездомным стоит подавать. </p><p>Ответное возмущение ощутимо колыхнуло воздух и Гарри напрягся, пятясь к Гирнгдвоху.</p><p>— Этого мальчика не могли оставить на улице! У него сейф в Гринготтсе должен быть больше моей квартиры! </p><p>Лёгкий смешок в ответ:</p><p>— Северус, у тебя со зрением все хорошо?  </p><p>— Не жалуюсь — выплюнул ядовито. — Уж не знаю, что происходит, но уверен, Минерва за него откусит голову не только тебе.  </p><p>Он двинулся было к Гарри, но был остановлен резким жестом мистера Малфоя. Мальчик возликовал, отдаляясь от мужчин, тихо и постепенно, под взором Гирнгдвоха. Драко столь же бесшумно скользнул за спину отцу, воспользовавшись моментом. </p><p>— Погоди, напугаешь мальчика. Давай медленнее и по порядку. Спокойно. Чем он приглянулся Макгонагалл? </p><p>— Красивыми глазками, — не желал успокаиваться Северус. — Что за вопросы? Она его ищет чуть ли не кровной магией. Не задерживай, своей выгоды в этом деле ты не извлечешь, только поперёк ей станешь.  </p><p>— Ты же неплохо знаешь меня, да всё недооцениваешь, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Но если без шуток, ты, надеюсь, понимаешь, в каком положении я нахожусь? Если это каким-то образом окажется ребёнок, на поиски которого Макгонагалл кинулась со всей своей армией, ты даже не представляешь, какого рода проблемы могут ожидать меня в Министерстве только от того, что я рядом оказался. Да каждый мой шаг под их прицелом! До сих пор! </p><p>Гарри не нравилось, куда идёт разговор. Он совершенно ничего не понимал и окончательно запутался. Его ищут? Речь ведь о нём? Зачем бы его искать? </p><p>Гирнгдвох не отчитывал Гарри за то, что тот вновь его разглядывал — мимоходом, ведь в голове крутились варианты очередного побега. Сдаваться в руки мрачному человеку со звенящей тоской? Страшно. В министерство с Малфоями? Небезопасно. Назад в банк? Глупо. Все идёт к одному — снова нагружать уставшее тело и ноющие болью ноги. Когда же это бегство закончится и он сможет остановиться, чтобы спокойно вздохнуть? Сколько ещё он способен вынести? </p><p>— Я не сразу заметил вас, Уважаемый, — прошептал Драко совсем рядом. За размышлениями Гарри не заметил его приближения и вздрогнул от голоса у самого уха. </p><p>Весьма ощутимым, однако, было для него охватившее Драко напряжение, когда Гирнгдвох, хищно оскалившись, приложил когтистый указательный палец к своим тонким губам. Мальчик послушно не произнёс ни звука. Существо вскинуло руку, быстро ведя пальцами в воздухе. </p><p>— Взрослые маги зачастую излишне суетливы и раздражительны. Даже такие сильные. Особенно такие сильные. — шелестело оно, завершив непонятное движение и обращаясь к Гарри. — Влезают всюду, куда только смогут. Надоедливые. Опасные. </p><p>Мужчины продолжали спор, никак не показав своего отношения к сказанному. Казалось, они вообще не замечали ни Гирнгдвоха, ни мальчиков, обсуждая неясные детям стратегии и доказывая свою точку зрения. Гарри догадывался, что бурный поток речей связан с ним, но догадки эти не желали складываться в единый паззл. О том, что незнакомцы пытаются решить его судьбу, он старался не думать. </p><p>— Непроизвольно возникает желание незаметно скрыться, не так ли, маленький маг? — Продолжал Гирнгдвох в такт детским мыслям, словно читал их. Даже будь это так, Гарри удивился бы только для приличия. </p><p>Мальчик оторвал взгляд от существа и кивнул сам себе, рассматривая пространство, ограниченное чередой колонн и стеной банка. Оно обещало увести его к примыкающей улочке. Подальше от желающих пристроить Гарри в чужом, пугающем месте. Но вновь предстоит ему в одиночестве петлять в поисках выхода. Удастся ли сделать это успешно? </p><p>Гирнгдвох был доволен. Если это состояние уместно приписать клыкастому и остроухому ворчливому существу. Гарри приписал, как бы там оно ни было. </p><p>На Драко мальчик взглянул, намереваясь прощаться. Тот слегка побледнел, настороженное и удивленное выражение не покидало его, и тем не менее он решительно выжидал рядом, видимо, не собираясь оставлять Гарри одного. </p><p>— Спасибо за все, — искренне выдохнул он серым глазам. И отвернулся, не дав Драко выразить непонимание. </p><p>Когтистые пальцы покоились на коленях. Гарри сжал кулаки. Главное — не прогадать с моментом. Острые углы губ поднялись, вновь обнажая клыки. Гарри украдкой глянул на взрослых. Главное — не медлить, пока они столь удачно увлечены. Мрак глаз участливо наблюдал. Главное — не терять дрожь. Она помогает дышать и сохраняет силы. Гарри стиснул зубы. </p><p>Существо одобрительно кивнуло, и мальчик сорвался с места. </p><p>— Шутишь что ли, — обречённо простонал Драко, бросаясь вслед. </p><p>Гарри сразу понял, что его не пытаются остановить. Тем не менее, он бежал прочь столь быстро, будто вновь оказался в библиотеке с чудовищем, будто вновь мёртвое опустошение одинокого дома вытолкнуло его прочь. Драко старался не отставать. </p><p>— Гоблин заговорил с тобой! —в восхищении выкрикивал он, сбивая дыхание, когда первая попавшаяся улочка поглотила мальчиков. — Вне банка! Не по финансовым вопросам! Кем бы ты ни был, это впечатляюще! </p><p>По большому счету, Гарри никем и был. Или не был никем? Все сразу. Оставалось удивляться упрямству мальчика, кинувшегося за незнакомцем, не знающим и не имеющим ничего. Расспрашивать Драко о мотивах было некогда: помимо концентрации на пути и дыхании, внимание забирали эмоциональные изменения. Гарри прислушался к себе. </p><p>Искрящаяся дрожь, радостное, почти удушающее ощущение. Ещё немного, был уверен мальчик, и он увидит прекрасную пляску теней.</p><p>Осознание того, что Драко отстал, приносило лёгкую грусть, но Гарри не мог позволить себе остановиться. Он был так близко! К чему? Может, к выходу из ситуации? Хотелось бы верить. </p><p>Сдавленный вздох смешался с болью в груди. Завернув за очередной угол, мальчик неожиданно с чем-то столкнулся. Это что-то аккуратно придерживала его от падения за плечи. </p><p>Вся эта беготня двух мальчишек у обычных прохожих, если таковые и были, не вызывала желания вмешаться, чему Гарри был очень рад. Сейчас же, когда он сам ворвался в очередные неприятности, стало не по себе. От одной неизвестности в другую, и непонятно, какая хуже. </p><p>Ядовито-красная шляпка с брошками и перьями на голове серьёзной дамы смотрелась как-то нелепо. Дама не казалась взбешенной или недовольной, но черты её образа размывались до такой степени, что Гарри было сложно сконцентрироваться на чем-то конкретном. Под лёгкой полнотой щёк виделись совершенно другие, чуть впалые. Морщин у глаз не было, но вместе с тем, без сомнений, Гарри именно там их и находил. Сами глаза вызывали головную боль: краски радужки прыгали от синей морской к горчично-ореховой. </p><p>Мальчик не знал, чего ожидать. Он не верил ни одной детали, не мог уверенно прочесть ни одного чувства дамы. Она вглядывалась в его лицо, не отпуская плеч. </p><p>Дрожащая рука потянулась ко лбу, убирая длинные пряди. Гарри вздрогнул.</p><p>— Здравствуй, — с улыбкой выдохнула дама. Сказано было с заметным облегчением. Голос не двоился и ничего не скрывал. </p><p>В правой руке, отнятой ото лба, Гарри с опаской заметил деревянный сучок, похожий на отвёртку, которой ему угрожал пьянчуга. В женских руках она выглядела изящно. Искусную работу хотелось рассматривать, пока дама не направила её кончик на мальчика. </p><p>— Не волнуйся, — мягко проговорила она, и Гарри тут же заволновался сильнее. — Теперь все будет хорошо.</p><p>Мальчик дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из хватки, но безуспешно. Дама что-то зашептала, и Гарри скованно застыл, не пытаясь шевельнуться, — осознание, насколько же он устал, обрушилось внезапно и почти болезненно. Изнеможение накрыло с головой, где едва слышной трелью заходился звон. Покинувшее было после удара ощущение дрожи захватило кисти, но осталось проигнорированным. </p><p>Ноги отказали держать резко, и Гарри, ловко подхваченный на руки, прикрыл глаза. Во тьме было легко и приятно, спокойно и радостно. </p><p>Дама что-то говорила на ухо, когда раздраженный голос прервал её. Значение слов он не разбирал: было уже все равно. Мрак нежно нёс его по течению, и мальчик ничего более не слышал, кроме успокаивающего шепота пространства. Теперь Гарри, наконец, отдохнёт.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>